Passion Circle
by Selene13
Summary: William Potter found his father's diary in his house and read it, uncovering his parents' story. In the meantime, he's in a love triangle himself... Sequel to Crime of Passion HHr Final Chapter Uploaded!
1. The Diary

Disclaimer: You know already.

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Chapter 1: The Diary

21 year-old William Potter stared at the house in front of him and shivered. It was old, the paint had already peeled off from its walls and the windows were dirty. The garden was messy. No one had taken care of the place for over 20 years.

But that's not why young William shivered.

This house actually belonged to his deceased father, Harry Potter.

It was only two weeks ago on his 21st birthday before his guardian Ginny Weasley told him that his father had a house here in Godric's Hollow and now he was 21, he had the inheritance of it and was allowed to move in anytime he wanted.

But today, William just wanted to check out what's the house was like before he moved in.

William had no recollection of the place. Ginny had told him that he had only spent the first month of his life there with his mother, Hermione Granger and his father, and obviously, he couldn't remember any moment of it.

The reason William didn't grow up here was his parents died when he just a few months old, "hanged by those bastards at the Ministry for something they hadn't done", as Ginny said. William was adopted by Ginny and he went to live in The Burrow with her. That's the end of the story.

Shifting the dry leaves and dead branches aside at the garden, William made his way to the door. Then he hesitated before he took out the key that Ginny gave him to open it.

Nervously, William pushed the door open. It opened with a loud squeak.

William went in and stepped into the front room. He squeezed. The house was dark and musty, since no one had lived here for over two decades. He rushed to the windows and opened them, letting in fresh air and light.

William then looked around the room. There was a moth-eaten sofa, old lamps and dusty furniture. The place seriously needed renovation.

"_So this is where Dad lived…_" thought William and he went upstairs.

He opened the first room and immediately went to open the window. Then he turned around.

There's a queen size bed and a study desk. This was probably his father's bedroom. Everything was left untouched, included the bed, which was unmade.

William made his way to the desk. He found a pair of glasses, which must be his father's. Smiling slightly, William took the glasses and tried it on. Then he turned to the mirror beside the bed.

He shuddered at his reflection. He looked too much like his father, it looks like Harry Potter himself was staring right back at him in the mirror.

Still, William kept the glasses on. Maybe he could surprise Ginny when he got back to The Burrow.

William looked at all the books on the shelf at the desk. There were books on Quidditch, magic and…

William blinked. There was a black leather book with no title on its spine. Curiously, William took the book from the shelf.

The golden text on the book said: _My Diary_

William's eyes widened. It's his father's diary!

William quickly flipped through it and found the last entry was 2nd of October 2004, months before his parents were hanged.

William never knew much about his parents, Ginny just said that they were hanged. For what crime, she didn't say, and William didn't ask.

Maybe reading this diary would help him to understand his parents better… but still, it's Harry's diary. William knew that he shouldn't read it…

Finally, his curiosity got the best of him (one trait that he inherited from Harry) and he flipped it open.

Knock knock knock.

William looked up and closed the diary. Puzzled, he went downstairs. Who could possibly come and knock the door of an abandoned house?

The knocking continued.

William hurried and opened the door. His jaws dropped.

"M-Mum?"

The pretty brunette in front of him gasped. "Harry?"


	2. 3rd of January 2004

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

**Author's note: It is preferrable that you read the first story "Crime of Passion" first before you read this one.**

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 2: 3rd of January 2004

"I'm not Harry, Mum." said William quickly as he removed his glasses.

The brunette blinked. "Mum?"

Suddenly, William realized that although the girl looked a lot like his mother, but she looked way too young to be Hermione Granger, unless she came back from the dead…

"S-sorry, I must be crazy… you look too much like my mother…" he muttered.

"Your mother?" asked the girl and then her eyes widened. "You don't mean Hermione Granger, do you?"

"Yes." said William slowly.

"Then you must be William Potter, right?"

"Yes. You know me?"

"I know everything about you and your parents. My mum told me a lot about your parents." said the girl and smiled nervously. "For a moment, you scared me. You looked exactly like your father with the glasses on…"

"So do you think they are innocent or guilty?" interrupted William immediately.

"Innocent, of course. They shouldn't die that way, a lot of people think so…" said the girl.

"A lot of people? Is their case that serious?" asked William curiously.

"Very serious." said the girl, nodding. "It's all over the newspaper…" Then she realized that she had said too much and she went quiet.

Awkwardly, William busied himself by trying to find a place to put away the glasses. Finally, he put it in his pocket.

"What's your name?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Mary." said the girl, smiling.

"Pleased to meet you." said William and he shook Mary's hand. "I will be moving here tomorrow, so I just come and check the house out."

"Then I will be your new neighbour then." replied Mary, smiling. "I'm living a few doors away."

* * *

William got home to The Burrow, with the diary and the glasses stuck in his pocket. He went in through the backdoor, where Ginny and Molly Weasley were cooking dinner. "I'm home." 

Ginny and Molly looked up and smiled. "Hi William. Dinner will be ready soon."

William bit his lower lip. He really wanted to read Harry's diary… "Thanks, I will take it upstairs." he said finally.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I got something important to do."

"Okay then…"

William went up to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed. Quickly, he took out the diary, flipped to the first page and read.

* * *

**_January 3rd 2004_**

**_Diary (it's not necessaryto call you 'Dear', right?),_**

_**Phew, I'm finally back from my Quidditch World Tour, it's exhausting! I need a good rest.**_

**_But before I go to bed, let me tell you who I bumped into just now. Ginny Weasley, my long-term girlfriend! And I thought I could go to The Burrow tomorrow and surprised her or something._**

**_But too bad, she spotted me outside the Quidditch supplies shop. She screamed _my name _and the next thing I knew, she ran over and hugged me. And we kissed…

* * *

_**

William's eyes widened. What's going on? Why didn't Ginny tell him that she and his father were lovers? Wait a minute, if she and his father were a couple, then when did his mother come into the picture? 

William read on.

* * *

**_We released each other after a long while and she said she missed me. And of course I missed her too, we hadn't met for months._**

**_Then she invited me back to The Burrow for dinner. I wished she didn't, because I was very tired. But I accepted her invitation anyway._**

**_I went back to The Burrow with her and I saw everyone that I missed, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George, Bill and Fleur… and of course, my best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They haven't changed a bit._**

"**_Any children yet?" I asked Ron and Hermione, grinning as I did. As you know, Diary, they are married for like 2 years._**

**_Ron didn't say anything while Hermione blushed. "No."_**

_**I laughed and put my arm around Ron's shoulders. "Better work harder, mate."**_

_**Everyone at the table laughed except Ron and Hermione.**_

"_**What about you?" asked Ron defensively. "When are you going to marry my sister?"**_

"_**There's plenty of time." I said, shrugging.**_

"_**Don't wait until she's an old spinster." warned Ron.**_

"_**I won't." I said, slightly annoyed.**_

**_I have a feeling that Ron wants to marry his sister off to me as soon as possible. What does he think I will do? Dump her? I love Ginny and I will marry her. Just that I'm not ready yet. Maybe I will propose to her this year._**

_**Lucky for me, Hermione didn't push me to get married.**_

"**_Harry, how's your trip?" she asked instead._**

_**Good old Hermione, she understands me and knows exactly when not to push me. **_

"_**Tiring." I said, smiling.**_

_**Hermione smiled back. She had a beautiful smile. "Then you should go home and rest."**_

"_**I want to, but Ginny wants me to come over." I said helplessly.**_

"_**And you couldn't turn her down, huh?" asked Hermione. "What a good boyfriend." she teased.**_

**_I smiled embarrassingly and Ginny giggled._**

"**_So tell me about your trips, are they fun?" asked Hermione. She was leaning towards me, her brown eyes shining with great interest. _**

**_I was about to open my mouth to speak when Ron, who was sitting at my other side, said, "Hermione, do you mind? Harry is having his dinner."_**

_**Hermione blushed slightly and leaned back. "Sorry."**_

"**_It's okay. My trips are excellent. There're lots to see." I said._**

"_**Like what?" she asked.**_

_**I went on talking about my trips while Hermione listened, fascinated. Then Ginny said, "Harry, your dinner is getting cold."**_

_**I quickly took a few bites while Hermione said to Ron, "Aren't Harry's trips sound exciting? I wish I could go to those exotic places too."**_

"**_Huh? Sorry, I wasn't quite listening." said Ron with his mouth full._**

**_Boy, Hermione sure looked annoyed at Ron's words. Of course, Ron could be a little insensitive sometimes, but Hermione managed to live with that, didn't she?_**

**_After dinner, it was time for me to go home so I greeted goodnight to the Weasleys before I went to the door with Ginny. She offered to escort me home, which was odd, I thought it was the guys who escorted girls home. I guessed she just wanted a bit of privacy with me._**

**_Hermione rushed to me and said, "Good night, Harry. It's really nice to have you here. Come and visit us again soon. I really want to hear more about your trips."_**

_**I smiled. "Sure."**_

"_**I'm now working part-time at Flourish and Blotts, be sure to come and dropped by sometimes."**_

"_**Ah, the bookshop. That's not very surprising." I teased.**_

**_Hermione pouted. "Fine, so I love books. That's why I'm working there, happy?"_**

_**I grinned and bid goodbye to her before Ginny pulled me out of the door.

* * *

**_

**_Ginny escorted me home and on the way, we held hands._**

"_**I really glad that you are home, Harry." she said. "Now we can spend more time together."**_

_**I couldn't agree with her more. **_

_**When I finally arrived home, I kissed Ginny goodbye.**_

"_**Don't you want to invite me in?" she whispered in my ear as I kissed her.**_

"_**I'm tired, maybe next time." I said, smiling.**_

_**Ginny looked disappointed but she recovered quickly.**_

_**I'm glad that I could see everyone again. I wonder if Hermione is working tomorrow, maybe I will go and visit her and tell her about my trips before I forget about them. She seems to love them.**_

_**See ya,  
**__**Harry

* * *

**_

William closed the diary with a snap. It sounded like his parents were not even married months before he was born. The worst thing was that his mother was married to Ron, Ginny's deceased brother. William had never asked Ginny when and how did he die. 

William was confused. Then a thought came to him. What if Hermione wasn't his mother after all? What if Ginny was his mother instead? Judging by his father's entry, it looked like his father and Hermione were just good friends.

Everything was just so crazy…

Someone knocked on the door and William quickly put the diary under his pillow. Ginny came in and stared at the tray beside William's bed. "You haven't eaten your dinner!" she accused.

"I was occupied by something, sorry." said William weakly.

Ginny sighed and took the tray. "I will go and heat it up…"

"It's okay, I'm not very hungry anyway… by the way, Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

William wanted to ask Ginny about her relationship with his father but he afraid that he might offend her… "Never mind."

"Better pack the rest of your things. You are moving tomorrow, right?"

"Yup."

"Then start packing." said Ginny and left.

William looked around his room. There really were a lot of things to pack. Immediately, he got up from his bed. Looks like he would have to read the diary when he was free.


	3. 26th of January 2004

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 3: 26th of January 2004

The next day, William moved to his new (?) house. He packed everything he owned into cardboard boxes before he shrunk them and put them into a bag.

"Well, I must be off. I will come back and visit you all." he said to the family members who had been taken care of him for 21 years.

"Don't you need any help in unpacking?" asked Arthur Weasley.

William shook his head. "I could manage. Besides, I have a friend to help me. She's my new neighbour."

"Oh... it's a she." said Fred, nodding in understanding while George grinned.

William blushed and shifted his bag. "We've just met." he mumbled.

"Uh-huh." said George.

"… well, goodbye!" said William quickly and he left.

"Introduce her to us soon!" called Fred.

* * *

William opened the door of his father's house and pushed it open. The house was as dirty as ever. William put down his bag, wondering where to start on cleaning the house. 

Knock Knock

William went and opened the door, it was Mary.

"Hey."

"Hey, come in."

William stepped aside and Mary came in. "Wow, this is a lot of mess," she said, looking at the Front Room.

"You said it." said William as he brushed the dust off a table, then he stared at his hand in disgust.

"A little magic can help." said Mary and she took out her wand.

With a wave, she wiped the furniture clean with her wand. "There."

"Thanks." said William and he stared at the sofa. "I guess I need to change the sofa… but this one looks nice…" he snapped his fingers and the sofa became good as new.

"Wandless magic!" cried Mary excitedly. "Hey, I know it too! You did Advanced Charms in your 7th year, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"So did I." said Mary. "Did you want to change the wallpaper?" she asked.

William looked at the wallpaper, it was light blue, or it used to be, but now it looked pale and washed out. "Just restore it."

Mary pointed at the wallpaper and restored it back to its original colour. William tried the lamp, but it didn't work. "Guess the lamp needs a new bulb." he said and snapped his fingers. He tried the lamp again and it came on.

"All right, is there anything else?" he asked, looking around the room. The Front Room looked just like it used to be 21 years ago. "I guess not. Come on, Mary, help me with the rooms upstairs…"

* * *

It took William and Mary a few minutes to clean and restore the rooms upstairs. Then they came down to work on the garden. 

"Boy, what a mess." said William, staring at the pile of dead leaves and branches.

"Remember, nobody cleans this place for over two decades." reminded Mary.

William cleared the garden with a single wave, but the garden still looked dead with its dry patches of grass.

"I guess a little gardening will help…" said William.

Mary tugged on his sleeve to catch his attention. "William, what's that?"

William looked at the direction where Mary was pointing. The object was under a tree. Curiously, William and Mary went to it and looked at it carefully. Then their eyes widened and they took a step back.

It was a white tombstone with the words:

**_Julia Potter  
Died in late May 2004  
She will live forever in her parents' hearts_**

"J-Julia?" asked William, shaking. "Who's Julia?" then he looked at Mary as if she had the answer.

"Don't look at me." said Mary immediately.

"Died in late May 2004… That means my parents are still alive when this girl, or woman, died…" Then he frowned. "Mary, who exactly is my mother, do you know?"

"Hermione Granger, of course. The court said so."

"Yeah, but who could be sure?" said William.

Mary looked at William as if he had gone nuts. "William, I'm positive that your mother is Hermione Granger, she even fainted in court when the Minister showed her your birth certificate."

"That doesn't prove anything." he argued stubbornly.

Mary stared at him. "You know nothing about your parents' case, huh?"

"No."

"No wonder." she mumbled.

"What?" asked William.

"Then all I can tell you is that your mother IS really Hermione Granger."

"How could you be so sure?" asked William.

Mary looked at William, annoyed. "Who do you think it is then?"

"My guardian," said William immediately. "Ginny Weasley."

Mary snorted and shook her head. "It isn't her."

"Why not?" asked William.

Mary put her hands on her hips. "William, do yourself a favour and check up your parents' case in the library or something. A bit of reading will do you good." she advised.

William was about to open his mouth to argue when he remembered his father's diary. The diary would tell him everything. Maybe it would provide some information about this Julia person as well.

"I have something better than those books in the library." he said in the end.

Mary shrugged. "Suit yourself. But I'm telling you, you are the son of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and that's the truth."

"You know nothing about this Julia person?" asked William.

"No. The case didn't mention anything about her." said Mary then she thought for a while. "Unless…"

"What?" asked William anxiously.

"Never mind." said Mary quickly.

"No, what is it? Tell me!" demanded William.

"Err…" then Mary looked at her watch. "Oh it's late, I have to go, bye!"

"Hey, Mary, wait!" cried William but she had already ran off.

William sighed in frustration. "Fine. Leave me alone with loads of questions in my head…"

He then stared at the tombstone. "Well Julia, I will find out about you, whoever you are."

* * *

After having his dinner in his new dining room, William took the diary from his bag, sat down on the sofa and opened it. 

**_26th of January 2004_**

**_Diary,_**

**_Have I mentioned to you how different Hermione and Ginny are? Ginny seems to holding onto me every second she has and the only topic she ever talks about is us. Hermione always has something new to talk about, her work, Ron, what she has been doing… and if she doesn't seem to have anything else to talk about, she will just shut up._**

**_Hermione was much quieter than Ginny. Maybe because she's mature._**

**_Know why am I talking about this? Well, this thought occurred to me when Ginny, Hermione, Ron and I went for a double date today…_**

**_

* * *

"How do I look?" asked Ginny excitedly in a shop at the new shopping street at Helga Road. She was wearing this pink dress that clashed with her hair._**

**_"Hmm…." I said. She looked so happy that I couldn't find a way to tell her straight that she looked horrible in that dress._**

**_"Horrible." said Ron immediately and Ginny frowned. "Well, I didn't ask you." she snapped._**

**_"He's right." I said quietly._**

**_Ginny looked at me, then she looked at herself in the mirror before she decided that her brother and boyfriend were correct. While she went to change, Hermione came out of the dressing room in a red dress._**

**_Ron showed his disgust, but personally, I thought Hermione looked kind of cute in that dress._**

**_Unlike Ginny, Hermione wasn't influenced by other people's opinions. Even though Ron told her that he hated it, Hermione still wanted to buy the dress, which showed how stubborn (or put it in a better way, determined) she was._**

**_Then we walked down the street, Ginny and I were holding hands like a happy couple (which we are). Hermione and Ron, on the other hand, were walking apart, as if they were pretending they didn't know each other._**

**_I asked Ginny what's wrong with Ron and Hermione and she said, "They fought last night."_**

**_Poor Hermione. She's always the one to suffer when she and Ron fights. Ron is always the insensitive one and won't admit his mistakes until I tell him to._**

**_I wanted to talk to them, but Ginny wouldn't let me. She said everything would be fine in a few days, because they quarrelled all the time. Then she dragged me into the topic of getting married this year._**

**_Does Ginny talk about anything else beside marriage? I doubt it. Well, I can't really blame her, can I? We have been dating for years._**

**_"Harry," said Hermione. "Isn't that the shop you said you wanted to look at?"_**

**_I looked and saw a new Quidditch supplies shop. Excitedly, I let go of Ginny's hand and left her with Ron and Hermione. I went into the shop, glad that I could escape from Ginny's conversation and focused on buying the items I liked. Not that I hated to talk about marriage, but like I said, I'm not ready yet._**

**_Ginny was extremely annoyed that I dumped her (sort of) for Quidditch. And she went on and on about how worthless Quidditch was._**

**_"I thought you were going to give it up after Hogwarts, but noooo, you become a professional player instead and leave me to go around the world for its matches!" she complained._**

**_Oh dear._**

**_Hermione on the other hand, was all right with me being a professional player. "Let him be, Ginny."_**

**_Ginny just glared at me._**

**_Why can't Ginny just be like Hermione? She's much more mature and understanding. But I still love Ginny. She's… um… well… I don't know why I still love her, I just do._**

**_At least, I think so._**

**_Do I?_**

**_Okay, perhaps I'm a little too tired. I should get to bed._**

**_Harry_**

* * *

William slowly closed the diary and lay down on the sofa. So his father was a little confused about his relationship with Ginny… but this entry still didn't answer all the questions he had in his mind. Who was his mother exactly, who was Julia and most importantly, what crime did his father and Hermione commit? Whatever they had committed, it must be so bad that they were given a death sentence. 

With all the thoughts in his mind, William slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. 14th of February 2004

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 4: 14th of February 2004

The next morning, William was jogging down the street when he saw Mary arguing with a man with fair blond hair. But they were too far away, William couldn't make out what they were arguing about.

Mary then threw up her hands and turned around. Once she saw William, she broke into a smile immediately. She then glared at the man and spoke to him for a while before she made her way to William. The man grabbed her wrist but she shook it away. The man stood at his place, glaring as Mary walked to William, then he walked away.

"Hi." she said, smiling at William.

"Who is he?" asked William.

Mary frowned and muttered something.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." said William.

"My fiancé." said Mary in a louder voice.

"Oh I see…" said William, nodding. "You two have a quarrel, huh?"

Mary nodded grimly. "Can we don't talk about this?"

"Fine."

William went silent and they started walking on the street.

"Have you found out anything about Julia yet?" asked Mary.

William shook his head and looked at Mary. "You know something, why don't you just tell me?"

"It's better that you find it out yourself." said Mary.

"That will take a while." said William and sighed.

"Why?" asked Mary.

William looked at Mary and said, "I… I found this diary. It belongs to my father and its entries are dated from January…" Then William frowned. "Wait a minute."

"What?"

"I was born in July." said William slowly.

"Yeah, so?"

"Then my mother would have taken nine months to have me." He turned to Mary. "So far, the diary didn't say anything about a woman being pre…" Suddenly William looked troubled. He tried to pronounce the next word, but somehow he got tongue-tied. "P-p…"

"Pregnant?" suggested Mary.

"Yeah, that's the word." said William quickly. "I mean, if I was born in July, the diary should have mentioned about me, but so far there's nothing! What does that mean?"

"Um…" Mary tried to think.

"Maybe I was adopted!" said William suddenly. "My mother isn't Hermione Granger, or Ginny Weasley, my father may not even be Harry Potter!"

"William, you are getting ridiculous!" said Mary in alarm.

"Then how can you explain why both Ginny and Hermione are not preg…" William couldn't pronounce the word again and he gave a short scream of frustration.

Mary looked at William, confused. "What is it with you and the word 'pregnant'?"

"I'm allergic to the subject, all right?" snapped William.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Men. Well, I can tell you why you are not being mentioned, if you could just calm down."

William took a deep breath. "Okay, I have cooled down."

"Look, according to the case, you were born in July 2004. You were conceived in June. Your mother drank the Speed-Pregnancy Potion so that she could have you in nine days instead of nine months. That's why you were not mentioned, because you didn't even exist back then."

"My mother drank the what?" asked William blankly.

"Speed-Pregnancy Potion. Honestly, didn't you pay attention in the Sexual Reproduction class in your 6th year?" asked Mary. "I'm a year younger than you are but I know that there's been such a class for like 23 years in Hogwarts."

"I didn't go. I told you, I'm allergic to that subject." said William. "So I was c…con…"

"… Conceived." said Mary dryly.

"Yeah. And my mother drank the Speed-Preg…" William made an impatient noise. "That potion to have me in nine days instead of nine months." said William.

"Yes." said Mary.

"Are you sure?" asked William.

"Hey, I have heard and read about your parents' case for years, of course I'm sure." said Mary, sounded as if she was insulted.

William held up his hands. "All right, all right… Just asking. Want to go somewhere for breakfast? I haven't eaten yet."

Mary smiled. "Okay. I know where we can have delicious pancakes."

* * *

"Cool, let's go." 

William got home and sat down on the sofa tiredly. Then he saw his father's diary on the floor. Quickly, he bended down and picked it up. He flipped to the next entry.

**_14th of February 2004_**

**_Diary,_**

**_I'm dead. No, I'm going to die. Ron is going to kill me. Ginny is going to kill me. The Weasleys will kill me if they know what I'm thinking._**

**_I can't believe I'm doing this. I have a girlfriend, for Merlin's sake!_**

**_At least Ginny still regards me as her boyfriend… Shit._**

**_I'm falling for Hermione Granger!_**

**_Oh why oh why Harry Potter, what the hell are you doing, falling for your best friend's wife?_**

**_I don't know what I'm thinking, Diary! I'm very, very confused. Today is such a mess!_**

**_You can't do this, Harry, Hermione is married!_**

* * *

William raised an eyebrow at his father's words. Not only he was shocked to find that his father had fall for someone else's wife, he was also a little confused at Harry's entry. Apparently, Harry was so lost that he didn't seem tonotice what he was writing. But despite that, William read on.

* * *

**_Today is Valentine's Day. I'm going to hate this day from now on…._**

**_Anyway, Ginny invited me to the park for a celebration. I thought it was just the two of us at first, but then Ron and Hermione came along, I didn't know why. Hermione was beautiful in that white dress of hers…_**

**_Where was I?_**

**_Oh yeah, we had a picnic at the park. Ginny and I were, well, behaving like a loving couple, you know, feeding each other with food and stuff. Ron and Hermione were sitting apart, doing their own things. Hermione was reading and Ron was eating. It was like they were pretending that Ginny, their spouses and I didn't exist. But I noticed that Hermione kept glancing at our direction once in a while._**

**_Then when Ginny fed me with a piece of chocolate, Hermione suddenly got up. She looked upset._**

**_"I'm going to take a walk." she said quietly and she left._**

**_"Ron, go with her." said Ginny. Clearly, she wanted to be alone with me._**

**_Ron got up and he left as well. Then Ginny and I went on to do our own stuff, kissing and things like that. But my thought kept running back to Hermione's sad face._**

**_An hour later, as I was lying on Ginny's lap, I began to worry about Hermione, because she was not back yet and I could sense that something was wrong._**

**_So I excused myself from Ginny (with great difficulty) and went to look for Hermione._**

**_And I found her, sitting alone at the fountain. She looked sad and lonely, like an old maid. Ron was nowhere in sight._**

**_"Hermione?" I asked gently. "Are you all right?"_**

**_Hermione looked up at me and suddenly she just went sobbing. So I sat down and put my arms around her. She then leaned onto me and cried._**

**_"Hush now, Hermione, don't cry…" I said quietly._**

**_"I feel terrible." said Hermione weakly._**

**_I asked her why and she went on telling me about a fight she and Ron had. She then told me how often she and Ron fought. Poor Hermione. I felt angry at that time, Diary. Apparently Ron took Hermione for granted, he didn't care much about her. I should have known. I should have told Hermione to marry someone else when she said she was getting married. Like Viktor Krum, or me, that would be cool… argh! I'm getting off topic! Anyway…_**

**_"I feel that there's no love in my marriage. At least, not anymore." she sobbed. "I envy you and Ginny, Harry. I'm sure you two will still love each other years after you two are married."_**

**_I tried to comfort her and as I did, I wiped the tears off her face (I didn't have my handkerchief) with my fingers. "Come on, don't cry now."_**

**_Hermione sniffled and stared up at me. Her eyes were shining with tears and her lovely nose was red, no, pink. Suddenly I had the urge of kissing her, I don't know why, Diary! She's so beautiful and pure, not like Ginny, who has a rather fierce personality…_**

**_"… I think we better go back." said Hermione softly._**

**_I blinked, as if I was being snapped out from a trance._**

**_"… Yeah." I said and I released her._**

**_Hermione and I got up. "Are you okay?" I asked in concern._**

**_"Much better, thank you so much." said Hermione and then, without warning, she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. It was a friendly kiss, but it made my heartbeat faster than usual._**

**_So we went back to the picnic._**

**_Ginny was frowning when she saw me and Hermione. "Why is she with you?" she asked._**

**_Hermione sat down and picked up her book._**

**_"Be reasonable, Ginny. Hermione is upset." I whispered and kissed her on the forehead to make it up to her._**

**_Ginny wasn't satisfied. "Didn't I tell you that she and Ron will be all right?"_**

**_I sighed. Hermione looked at Ginny before she returned to her book again._**

**_"All right, I'm sorry." I said tiredly._**

**_"You don't sound sincere." said Ginny._**

**_I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around her. "I AM sincere." I said and looked at Hermione. She was looking back at me. This time our eyes met and she smiled._**

* * *

**_There you go, Diary, I have the worst Valentine's Day ever! I cheated (err, mentally) on my girlfriend and I'm falling for my best friend's wife!_**

**_Hey… Diary, this may sounds stupid, but I think Hermione likes me too. But then it just might be my wishful thinking. She's married!_**

**_For some reason I seemed to have a liking for girls who are attached. First it's Cho Chang (who was with Cedric before he died), then Ginny (who was with Dean before I went out with her), and now it's Hermione! Can't I go and like someone who is single for once!_**

**_Okay, okay… maybe it's just a tiny crush, I will snap out of it, Hermione is married after all… will I?_**

**_Argh, I have an awful headache, I'm going to bed._**

**_Harry_**

William closed the diary. So his father had fallen for a married woman! And if Hermione was really his mother…

William swallowed. Did his father and Hermione commit adultery?


	5. 1st of March 2004

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 5: 1st of March 2004

That night, William got himself ready for bed. He put on his pyjamas and paused in front of Harry's bed. He hesitated, wondering whether he should sleep in it (he slept on the sofa yesterday). This was his father's bed after all…

"Maybe I should sleep elsewhere…" said William finally. The thought of sleeping in his decreased father's bed was unthinkable.

Suddenly William could hear urgent knocking on the door. Quickly, William turned around and went downstairs.

"I'm coming!" said William and he opened the front door.

Immediately, Mary rushed in. Her hair was in a mess and her cheek was red. "William, help me, please!"

"What the…"

Mary ran behind William as her fiancé marched into the house. Now that he was standing right in front of William, William could see that he had a pointed face and his eyes were icy blue. "Mary, come back with me." he said in a loud voice.

"No way!" said Mary angrily.

Her fiancé took a step forward and instantly, William shielded Mary from him. "Hey, what's going on?" he demanded.

The fiancé looked at William. "Who are you?"

"The owner of this house." said William. "Now what's going on?"

The man raised his eyebrow and looked at William from head to toe. He then smiled. "Ah, I know you, you are that guy that Mary and I saw this morning."

"Yes." said William calmly.

"My name is Aidoneus Malfoy." said the man, continuing to smile.

William blinked. Ginny talked about the Malfoys ever since he was a kid and warned him not to go anywhere near one. "Malfoy? Are you related to Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, he's my father. And you are William Potter, am I right?"

"How do you know?"

"Our fathers are archenemies. I could see your resemblance to your father Harry Potter. Father talked about him so much."

"How come I never see you in Hogwarts?"

"My father sent me to Durmstrang." explained Aidoneus, shrugging. "Not a bad school through… but never mind about that, would you mind giving Mary back to me? We had a misunderstanding…"

"You called slapping me a misunderstanding!" demanded Mary.

"Mary, there's no need to let your friend to know what has happened." said Aidoneus lazily.

"Well, he slapped me, and that's the truth!" said Mary hysterically to William.

"Fine, I admitted that I slapped you, now will you come back?" asked Aidoneus impatiently.

"No way."

Aidoneus sighed in frustration and moved forward. William, again, stepped in Aidoneus's way.

"Get out of the way, Potter." snapped Aidoneus.

"Look Malfoy," said William coldly. "This is my house and I won't allow you to make trouble here."

"Trouble?" Aidoneus snorted. "Who's making trouble? I'm only here to take my fiancée back."

"And she's clearly doesn't want to go with you. Now would you mind?" asked William, indicating the door.

Aidoneus glared at William. "Looks like we are going to be enemies just like our fathers."

William stared back coolly.

Mary looked from William to Aidoneus, wondering what would happen next.

Aidoneus smirked. "Like father, like son. Well then, be careful, don't be a murderer like your father, William."

Mary went pale.

William looked confused. "Murderer?"

"God, didn't you know? Didn't that guardian of yours tell you?" asked Aidoneus.

"Tell me what?" demanded William.

"Tsk tsk. You better ask her then, Potter." said Aidoneus. "I'm going off. See you soon, Mary."

Mary scowled but William grabbed Aidoneus's shoulder. "Malfoy, what has my father done?"

"Go and find out yourself." said Aidoneus and he pushed William's hand off his shoulder before he Disapparated.

"Murderer?" said William to himself in disbelief.

"William? Are you all right?" asked Mary gently.

"Who did he…" William then turned and stared at Mary, who took a step back.

"Please don't ask me." begged Mary.

"Please." said William darkly.

"Actually, it's better if you don't know whom your father killed…" said Mary.

"So it's true then! My father did kill someone!" said William in horror and he sat down on the sofa. "So that's why he was hanged…"

"William, your father didn't kill the person deliberately, it's manslaughter…" said Mary quietly.

William looked up and Mary sat down beside him. "Your father insisted that he killed the person by accident in the hearing."

"You believe him?" asked William.

Mary nodded. "If he's good enough to keep you, that means he still has a heart."

"Really?" asked William doubtfully.

Silence.

"Wait, didn't you say you have your father's diary?" asked Mary.

"Yeah… the diary!" said William and he grabbed it from the coffee table, where he had left it.

* * *

**_Diary,_**

**_I did it, Diary. I cheated on Ginny._**

**_I kissed Hermione, and on her husband's birthday too!_**

**_But the weird thing is, Hermione doesn't mind. It turns out that she loves me too!_**

**_I think I better start from the beginning…_**

* * *

**_Okay, so today is Ron's birthday. All of us gathered in_** **The Burrow** **_to celebrate it. Ron was kind of moody, despite that it's his birthday._**

**_Hermione, who is as beautiful and gentle as always, cut the birthday cake and gave a piece of it to everyone._**

**_Fred and George had brought a brand new radio for Ron, so they turned the volume way up and the backyard was filled with_ The Weird Sisters_' music._**

**_Mr and Mrs Weasley, who couldn't stand the noise, retired upstairs. We youngsters stayed behind to enjoy the fun._**

**_Ginny dragged me to dance. And as we danced, Ginny invited me to go and stay in_** **The Burrow_, to keep Ron's company. Thinking that I would have the chance to see Hermione everyday that way, I accepted her offer._**

**_We danced for a while before we stopped to see the Weasley twins' break-dancing to the song _Do the Hippogriff_. We guys hooted and cheered as we watched while the girls laughed._**

**_Then when the song was over, the next song came on and it was_** **Magic Works**.

**_"Oh I love this song!" said Hermione happily and turned to Ron. "Would you dance with me?"_**

**_"Don't be ridiculous, I don't want to embarrassed myself in front of Fred and George, they will tease me for it." said Ron._**

**_Hermione's smile faded and looked away._**

**_Couldn't bear to see Hermione like this, I went to her. "I can dance with you, if you want." I offered._**

**_Hermione smiled. "Thanks." Then she placed her delicate hand into mine. I then led her to the empty space of the backyard. Ron looked at us for a moment before he went back into the house._**

**_As it was a slow song, the twins had to stop breakdancing and start waltzing around with their wives (to be honest, I rather watch them breakdancing). At first I was guilty to leave Ginny alone, but then I saw Neville Longbottom asking her to dance, so I relaxed._**

**_"Did Ginny ask you about moving into The Burrow?" asked Hermione._**

**_"Yeah, she did."_**

**_"And you say yes?" asked Hermione._**

**_"Yup."_**

**_"Because you can get to see Ginny anytime you want?" asked Hermione._**

**_"… No. That's not what I have in mind."_**

**_"Then what?"_**

**_At that time, I felt a mixture of feelings. I was afraid how Hermione would react if I told her the truth, but then I was a little eager to see her reaction. So finally, I gathered all my courage…_**

**_"Can we talk somewhere?" I asked finally. "In private."_**

**_Hermione nodded so we made sure that no one noticed us before we headed to the shed. It was dark, no one would ever dream to go there at this time._**

**_Closing the shed's door, Hermione asked, "So why…"_**

**_Not wanting to waste any time, I grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. I was expecting to Hermione to struggle, a lot. But to my surprise, she didn't. She just let me kissed her._**

**_I immediately released her and asked her why didn't she push me away and she replied softly, "Because I'm in love with you."_**

**_I stared at her for a while before I pulled her towards me to kiss her again, and she kissed me back. I could just feel our bodies heated up with our passion. If it wasn't for Hermione who still had enough sense to push me away gently, I would have taken her right there._**

**_Resting our foreheads against each other, I whispered, "I love you too."_**

**_With her eyes close, Hermione breathed quickly and steadily, as if she had finished a long run. "We can't do this, Harry… we just can't… Ron and Ginny…" she said weakly._**

**_"They don't deserve us. I'm a rotten boyfriend anyway and you have an uncaring husband." I said quietly._**

**_Hermione looked up at me, then she wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Oh Harry, what are we going to do?" she moaned._**

**_"We will find a way out." I said in comfort and kissed her on the forehead.  
_**

**_

* * *

We didn't get back to the party until 15 minutes later and oddly enough, everyone didn't seem to notice that we were even gone. A fast song was back on and everyone was dancing wildly. Hermione and I looked at each other before we starting dancing as well._**

**_The party didn't end until midnight and all of us went home._**

**_"You can move in anytime you want, Harry." said Ginny happily to me at the door._**

**_"Okay, is tomorrow okay?" I asked._**

**_"Excellent, see you then." said Ginny and she kissed me on the cheek._**

**_I looked at Hermione and Ginny. "Well, bye then." I said._**

**_Hermione smiled back slightly. I didn't take my eyes off her until I closed the front door behind me.  
_**

**_

* * *

I'm the worst boyfriend in the world. And I'm not the best friend in the world either._**

**_Hermione and I love each other. We know it's wrong, but we can't control ourselves. I mean, who can? I bet even Dumbledore can't control his feelings._**

**_Okay, I know it's wrong to cheat on Ginny. I think it is better that I break up with her before she finds out about everything, it's… well, less damaging this way. She won't be so upset if she discovers that her ex-boyfriend is in love with her sister-in-law, she will still be upset, but not very… what the hell am I writing?_**

**_Anyway, I must break up with her as soon as possible. It's not that I'm a heartless cad who just dump someone because I'm tired of her, but to tell you the truth, I feel that Ginny and I can't get along, different interests, I guess. All she talks about is romance and I prefer talking about different topics. A relationship like that just won't last._**

**_Moreover, it's not good to have as her as my girlfriend when I'm in love with Hermione, it's just not fair to her._**

**_Update you about me next time._**

**_Harry

* * *

_**

William was now convinced that Hermione was truly his mother. If his father broke up with Ginny, it was possible that his mother committed adultery with him and gave birth to him in July 2004… 

Suddenly William felt a huge amount of respect towards Ginny. Ginny knew that he was the son of her ex-boyfriend and her sister-in-law, but yet she didn't hate him. She just brought him up as her own. And she even brought him to visit his parents' grave every year.

William put down his father's diary. Suddenly his desire of finding out about his father's crime decreased. If Mary said he was innocent, he believed her. Reading the diary made William realized that his father wasn't a bad guy…

Speaking of Mary… William turned his head and found Mary asleep on the armchair. Feeling rather guilty of ignoring her throughout his reading, William conjured a blanket out of thin air. Then he carried her to the sofa and covered her with the blanket.

William made his way to the armchair and sat on it, his legs over the armrest. Then he made a mental note of visiting Ginny the next day. Maybe she knew whom his father had killed. He's also going to ask her about Julia. Perhaps she knew who she was.


	6. 16th of March 2004

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 6: 16th of March 2004

The next morning, William woke up to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. Sitting up, he found the blanket he had conjured was placed on him. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the kitchen and found Mary walking around, putting breakfast on the table. He got up and walked to the table.

"Morning," said Mary cheerfully as she placed two glasses of orange juice on the table.

William yawned before he asked, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" asked Mary. "Anyway, I want to thank you for letting me stay here last night."

William was about to say that he didn't let her but then he decided to keep quiet. So he just smiled. "You're welcome, I will just go and wash up…"

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" asked William as he and Mary ate their breakfast. 

"What?"

"Why are you engaged to a Malfoy?" asked William.

Mary put down her fork with a loud clank. "I was betrothed to him ever since I was a baby. I'm a pureblood, you see."

William thought for a while. "What's your last name? I have never heard you saying it."

"You don't want to know." muttered Mary. It's awful."

"Come on, I want to know." insisted William.

"… Lestrange."

William frowned. "Lestrange… sounds familiar…hey, isn't there's one Bellatrix Lestrange who killed my father's god…"

"That's my grandmother." said Mary quietly. "My parents are as bad as her."

"You mean they are Death-Eaters?" exclaimed William. He remembered reading about them in his History of Magic. Wrinkling his nose, he stared at Mary in disbelief. "You don't look like one of them." he said finally.

Mary laughed weakly. "I'm one of those decent ones, like Sirius Black, Andromeda Black and the Weasleys. So my family don't like me very much. They are hoping that I will change for the worse if I marry to a Malfoy."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Do you hate me now?" asked Mary timidly.

William chewed on his bacon and frowned at Mary. "Yeah."

Mary looked hurt.

"Because you are a very bad cook." said William, trying to keep a straight face.

"William!"

William ran out of the kitchen, laughing as Mary chased after him.

* * *

"I think I better stay outside or something…" said Mary nervously as she and William approached The Burrow. "I don't think Ginny will like to see a Lestrange…" 

"Oh no you don't." said William, grabbing Mary's hand. "You said you will be there for me when Ginny answers my questions. Don't you back out now."

Mary looked uncomfortable, then she looked down at William's hand.

William blushed and quickly let go of her hand. "Sorry."

William knocked on the door and waited. Mary went and hid behind him.

"Mary, stop being ridiculous…" said William, slightly annoyed and the door opened.

"William!" exclaimed Ginny and she threw her arms around him happily.

Smiling, William just hugged her back.

"What brings you here?" asked Ginny after she released him. "Do you miss me already?" she teased.

William grinned then he frowned slightly and turned his head. "Mary, stop hiding behind my back."

Slowly, Mary stepped out.

Ginny's smiled faded and her face went pale, as if she had seen a ghost. William knew what she was going to say.

"Ginny, this is my friend Mary." he introduced quickly.

"Your friend? Are you sure?" asked Ginny, shaking. "She looks exactly like your mother…"

"Yes, I'm sure." said William firmly.

Suddenly Ginny looked from Mary to William before she took a step back, staring at them in amazement. With William looking exactly like his father and Mary looking like Hermione, it was like having Harry and Hermione back from the dead.

"Ginny, are you all right?" asked William in concern. "Maybe Mary and I should come next time…"

"No, Harry!" exclaimed Ginny suddenly.

William paused for a while before he said quietly, "I'm not my father, Ginny."

Ginny blinked as if she had snapped out of a trance. "I-I'm sorry. Please come in."

Ginny went into the house. William were about to follow when he noticed Mary still standing outside uncertainly. William reached over, took Mary's hand and pulled her into the house.

William and Mary came into the Front Room and found Neville Longbottom on the sofa, drinking a glass of pumpkin juice. When he caught sight of William and Mary, Neville nearly choked on his drink. "What the…"

Ginny quickly whispered into Neville's ear. Swallowing, Neville said nervously, "Hello."

William greeted warmly while Mary just smiled.

"Sit down." said Ginny, indicating the sofa. William and Mary sat down beside Neville. "This is my friend Neville Longbottom."

Mary went pale at the name and got up. "I-I think I better go." she said quickly.

"Mary!" said William sharply. But it's too late, Mary had already Disapparated.

William sighed and scratched his head in frustration.

"What's with her?" asked Ginny.

"Did I scare her off?" asked Neville.

William shook his head. "She's… shy." he said finally.

Neville stared at him.

"It's true." lied William. "Now, um… Ginny, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Did my father commit murder?" asked William immediately.

Neville's eyes widened. Ginny swallowed. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Did he or did he not?" asked William.

Closing her eyes, Ginny nodded solemnly. "But it was an accident. The curse just came out of his mouth."

"Who did he kill?"

Ginny shook her head sadly. "Please don't ask me."

"I want to know." insisted William.

Ginny got up. "G-Go and find out yourself." she said quietly and she went upstairs, closing her bedroom door shut.

William looked at Neville. "Don't look at me." said Neville, holding up his hands.

"Is it someone very close to Ginny?" whispered William.

Neville nodded. "The person is very close to all of us, including your parents."

"Oh… by the way, do you know anyone named Julia Potter?"

Neville blinked. "Who?" he asked blankly.

"Julia Potter." repeated William. "I found her tombstone in my father's garden. She died in late May 2004. Do you know her?"

"Julia, Julia…" Neville thought for a while and shook his head. "Never heard of her. Your grandparents died when your father was one, he had no siblings. And I don't remember Harry having any cousins…"

"Oh. Thanks. I think I should be going." said William, getting up.

"So soon?" asked Neville.

"Yeah. And um… Neville? Take care of Ginny, all right?"

Neville nodded.

* * *

William got home and he found a note on his door. 

_William,_

_I'm sorry to run off like this, I just can't face someone whose parents are being tortured into insanity by my grandparents. I'm ashamed to face Neville Longbottom. Please send him and Ginny my apologies for leaving so suddenly._

_Love,  
Mary_

William groaned and kept the note in his pocket. Then he went into the house. Tiredly, William sat down the sofa and stared into space for a moment before he caught sight of Harry's diary. He picked up and read where he left off.

* * *

**_16th of March 2004_**

**_Diary,_**

**_I broke up with Ginny today. It's kind of hard, telling your girlfriend that you want a break-up but I have done it._**

**_Today is the Weasleys' family outing, and being a part (sort of) of the Weasley family, I'm invited too._**

**_We went for a picnic (the Weasleys love picnics) outside a cottage (the Weasleys rent it) two hours away from The Burrow. The weather was good, the Weasleys twins entertained us by showing off some of their new tricks. Ron and Hermione were still keeping a distance apart. Even though Mr and Mrs Weasley tried to get them together, they still managed to escape in different directions after a while. Ron busied himself by eating like a pig while Hermione just sat by the lake, staring out at the scenery._**

**_"I'm taking this to Hermione." I said to Ginny as an excuse and took the plate of sandwiches to Hermione._**

**_"Here you go, Hermione." I said to Hermione and she invited me to sit down before she took a bite off her sandwich._**

**_"Looks like you and Ron have nothing to say to each other now." I commented._**

**_Hermione sighed. "We have run out of things to say a year ago."_**

**_We sat in silence before I said, "Want me to cheer you up?"_**

**_Hermione smiled at me and asked me to go to her room in the cottage with her. Naturally, I accepted her invitation._**

**_While the Weasleys were watching the twins with their new Camouflaging Suits with interest, Hermione and I went to the cottage._**

**_As soon as Hermione closed the door, I grabbed her and kissed her hard. She kissed me back eagerly. All those desire we had for each other since the last time we kissed (which was last week, we didn't get much chance alone in The Burrow) had dissolved. She sighed in content as my lips left hers._**

**_"Better?" I asked as I grazed her neck with my lips._**

**_"Hm-mm." she said, then wrapping her arms around me, she leaned her head against my chest, listening to my heartbeat._**

**_"I have decided, Hermione." I said softly as I stroked her head._**

**_"What?" she said in an absentmindedly tone._**

**_"I want to break up with Ginny. There's no need to drag her into this… mess." I said finally._**

**_Hermione lifted her head and looked at me seriously. "You're right. The fewer people involved, the better. I will try to deal with Ron…"_**

**_We kissed again. Hermione seemed to have completely absorbed into our world, but I kept my ears open while we kissed and sure enough, I heard footsteps up the stairs and Ginny calling me._**

**_I pushed Hermione away gently. "Oh no, Ginny is coming!"_**

**_Immediately, I sat down on a chair and tried to make myself to look as if I had sat for a while, while Hermione picked up her brush and brushed her hair. Someone knocked on the door and Hermione opened it._**

**_"Hello, Ginny." said Hermione cheerfully._**

**_Ginny came in and spotted me. "Harry, I have been looking all over for you!"_**

**_I smiled and Hermione made an excuse about seeing what Ron was doing and left the room._**

**_"Come on, Harry, let's go downstairs…" started Ginny._**

**_Then I got up and said no. I held her hands and I just told her that I wanted to break up with her. She just went hysterical and asked me what she had done wrong, took me a while to calm her down. I told her truthfully that it was not her fault and it's me who thought that we should see someone else._**

**_She asked me a difficult question: "You don't love me anymore?"_**

**_I wanted to say no, but that was a little too much... so finally, I said, "I still like you. We can still be good friends."_**

**_Ginny was hurt and she showed it on her face clearly. She turned and left me alone in the room._**

**_That's it, Diary. I'm single again, on the surface that is. But Hermione and I love each other secretly._**

**_I'm horrible to treat Ginny like this. She deserves someone better, someone who won't cheat on her like I do._**

**_Hermione said that she would deal with Ron… I don't know how she's going to do it. Is she going to file for a divorce? Whatever she does, I know that it's going to be messy. And ugly._**

**_Poor Hermione, if only she's not married…_**

**_I have to go, update you next time._**

**_Harry

* * *

_**

"So that's how he broke up with Ginny…" thought William. 

So far, the diary didn't mention about Julia. William had no idea who she was, just that she was related to him (she must be, since she and William shared the same last name). Even Neville didn't know who she was.

The only person who had the answer was Mary Lestrange.

William frowned. He didn't even know where she lived, how was he going to find her? He sighed. He didn't know why, but he just wished that he could see Mary again.


	7. 8th of April 2004

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Author's Note: "Crime of Passion" is now available in Spanish! Go to my profile for more details.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 7: 8th of April 2004

William found that he had doing nothing except reading the diary and thinking about Mary. So for the next few days, he tried to distract himself from the diary and Mary by working hard on the garden. First he must pull out all the weeds, then replanted the grass and decorated the garden a little. He also cleared up Julia's tombstone, even though he didn't know who she was. He placed a swinging chair (a metal chair that swings as it hangs from a metal frame) on the garden, so that he could sit outside and relax.

One evening, as he was feeling a little restless, William decided to go out and visit Ginny, and gave her Mary's message on the way. Lucky for him, Neville was at _The Burrow_ too, (William began to think that Neville was spending too much time at _The Burrow_) so William gave him the same message. Of course, he didn't tell Ginny and Neville that Mary was a Lestrange.

He also asked Ginny about Julia, just to see (hopefully) whether she knew her.

"… No, I don't remember your father had a relative named Julia." said Ginny, shaking her head.

William was disappointed. He was hoping that Ginny would know whom Julia was, then he wouldn't need to go and find Mary to ask her about it.

After dinner at _The Burrow_, William walked down Diagon Alley and saw Mary walking out of _Flourish and Blotts_. William suddenly had an urge to hide, but he decided not to, so he just stood there.

Mary was reading a new book she had purchased, she then put it into her pocket and looked up. That's when she saw William. Mary went pale. The both of them just stared at each other for a while before Mary ran off in an opposite direction.

"Mary, Mary, hey!" yelled William and he chased after her. William was a natural athlete and he caught Mary within a minute.

Holding her hand, William asked, "Why are you running away from me?"

"I'm a Lestrange, William." said Mary. "My grandparents tortured the Longbottoms and my grandmother killed Sirius Black. My family are practically the enemies of yours and friends of your family."

"Well, you are not my enemy." said William in protest.

Struggling to pull her hand out of William's grasp, Mary said, "I don't deserve to be your friend. The grudge is just too much. Your parents will not rest in peace if they know that you are hanging out with a Lestrange, neither will Sirius Black."

Mary gently pulled her hand out of William's grasp. Staring at William longingly, Mary said quietly, "Besides, as the only child of my family, I have the responsibility to uphold my family's reputation. It's bad enough that I'm a girl with a heart of gold, I can't ruin the Lestrange's reputation anymore. I must marry Malfoy and make my family proud, just once… I must go."

William was frowning slightly when Mary turned and started walking. "Is that what you only care about, your family's reputation!" he yelled.

Mary paused.

"What about me? I'm the son of Harry Potter, The Chosen One! The hero of our nation! When I fall for you, I don't give a damn about my reputation, and trust me, it's a lot bigger than your stupid family's!"

Mary spun around and stared at him in shock.

William went pale, what the hell did he just say? The words just came out of his mouth by accident…

William backed away for a step or two before he walked away quickly. Mary looked down and tried hard not to cry.

* * *

William slammed his front door shut and turned on the light. Breathing heavily, William ran his hand through his hair nervously. He slid down and sat on the floor. His heart was beating wildly and William shuddered. What was this feeling that he was having right now? Was it nervousness? Or fear? No, this feeling was new and frightening… was it love then? 

"How could I just say that I had fallen for her? I can't fall for her, she's engaged…" said William to himself.

Feeling his mind was in a mess, William grabbed his father's diary and read it, just to keep himself distracted.

* * *

**_8th April 2004_**

_**Diary,**_

_**Yesterday was the wildest night I ever had! Know what I did? **_

_**I did it.**_

_**I did it last night with Hermione and whoo, it was… well, I couldn't find a word to describe my first time, but believe me, it was a positive word.**_

**_Hermione was the one who did it first (with Ron, unfortunately), but I was the one who ruled last night. Looks like my skills in bed aren't so bad…_**

_**Anyway, Ron doesn't know about it, of course. He will kill me if he finds out…

* * *

**_

**_Last night, Hermione was informed by Ron at the fireplace that he would be staying overnight at the Ministry of Magic for work. Immediately, I went to her bedroom. But before that, I put a Silence Charm and a Stealth Sensoring Spell on her room before entering it. _**

**_She hugged me lovingly when she saw me._**

"_**I miss you." she whispered.**_

"**_Why? We see each other everyday, isn't that enough?" I asked gently._**

"**_No, I miss you for your kisses and your embraces." replied Hermione. "I'm so lonely. It has been too long since we kissed…"_**

_**I kissed her on the nose. "In that case, I miss you too… let me ease your loneliness…"**_

**_Hermione let me kissed her wherever I liked. I kissed her on the neck, where she would moan and wrapped her arms around me tightly. I think I went a little too far, for her knees went weak and she fell onto her bed, pulling me down with her._**

_**Lifting my body off her slightly, I asked her whether we should stop. She smiled at me and shook her head. She said we had come so far, there's no turning back for us.**_

**_So I went ahead and unbuttoned her blouse. I didn't know why I did that, but I just wanted to enjoy every single part of her (I write as if she's a Mars Bar, hmm…) as much as I could._**

_**Hermione tugged off my shirt and removed my trousers and underwear. I responded by taking off her bra.**_

**_Naked as babies, we kissed each other hungrily on the bed and I could feel a warm, irresistible feeling somewhere in my groin and my manhood, well, just hardened. And the next thing I knew I must do, was to enter and take her. _**

_**But I was uncertain. After I kissed her breast, I asked my lover whether it was all right to enter her.**_

"_**Just do it." she replied breathlessly.**_

**_So I did, with a powerful thrust. Hermione threw her head back and moaned loudly with pleasure, her fingers dug deep into the skin of my shoulders. I shuddered and when my climax came, I felt something exploded in me, something… wonderful that made me cried my lover's name over and over again… _**

**_Hermione wrapped her legs around me and I knew that her climax came when she cried out my name. I caressed her. I'm so glad that it isn't Ron's name she cried, but mine, Harry Potter._**

_**Then it's over. Panting slightly, I lifted myself off Hermione and lay beside her, my body was covered with sweat. Hermione draped her arm over me and closed her eyes. I just rested my head on Ron's pillow and fell asleep instantly.**_

_**We woke up around 3am in the morning. Leaning on my chest, Hermione asked me an odd question. She asked me whether I loved her. I replied with a definite yes. But then she asked about Ginny. I told her, truthfully, that I don't love Ginny anymore. For me, Ginny was like a distant memory.**_

**_I, in turn, asked Hermione whether she realized that she had committed adultery. She said she did realize, but she didn't care, because she loves me._**

_**We made love again after that. I fell asleep and I woke up around 9.45am. Thinking I should leave Hermione alone in her bed before Ron got back, I kissed and left my lover and Disapparated straight to my room.**_

_**Sure enough, a few minutes later, I heard Ron talking to Hermione in the next room. I put on my pyjamas and messed up my hair to make myself look like I had just woke up. Then I went out of my room and bumped into them.**_

"_**Morning Ron, Hermione." I greeted cheerfully.**_

"_**Morning, have you slept well?" asked Ron.**_

"_**Yep." I said, smiling, then I whispered to Hermione while Ron was walking ahead, "I lied, you know that I didn't sleep much last night."**_

_**Hermione giggled. Ron turned. "What are you giggling at?" he asked.**_

_**Hermione shook her head. I looked innocent.**_

"_**Mental." said Ron, shaking his head.**_

_**If there's a prize for the worst friend in the world, let me take it. I have slept with my best friend's wife. But I don't care much anymore. I love Hermione and I never regretted making love to her.**_

**_Besides, Ron is treating Hermione badly, I can't stand that. Hermione has only me to go to when she's upset with Ron._**

_**This may sounds cocky, but I'm the only one for Hermione, I just know it.**_

**_Harry  
_**

****

William sighed. Instead of finding something to distract him, he found an entry that was so… scandalous. He didn't know whether to hate his parents for committing adultery, bringing him into this world and getting themselves hanged and leaving him behind as an orphan, or to thank them anyway for deciding to keep him.

"With my current situation, I rather let them abort me." he muttered.


	8. 18th of April 2004

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Author's Note: "Crime of Passion" is now available in Spanish! Go to my profile for more details.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 8: 18th of April 2004

William had not seen Mary after that incident at _Flourish and Blotts_. He tried to do his job at _The Daily Prophet_ (he's an editor) office, just to keep himself busy, but occasionally he would glance at _Flourish and Blotts_ from his office at the second floor, just to see if she was there.

Finally, one day, he was working on the Sports Column of the newspaper when he saw Mary coming out of _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_. For a moment, his hands stopped at the typewriter and he stared as Mary waited outside the shop. She looked as pretty as ever and for some reason, a little sad.

William was hesitating whether he wanted to go downstairs and talked to Mary when he saw another person coming out of the shop that made him went cold.

Aidoneus Malfoy.

He was carrying some sort of package in his hands and was talking to Mary. Mary smiled slightly and nodded. Aidoneus just put his arm around Mary's shoulders and they walked off together. Aidoneus even kissed Mary on the head as they went.

For a moment, William was upset at the sight, but then he shook his head firmly.

"Snap out of it, William Potter." he told himself. "Mary is a Lestrange, she's engaged to a Malfoy, so just give up on her… don't be like your father…"

But then when he continued to type, William found himself making more mistakes than before.

* * *

William sat on the swing and swung himself gently as he admired the evening sky above him. He stared at his father's diary. He flipped it to the back, then to the front page again. He was wondering if he should go on reading it. Okay, he found out that his mother had committed adultery and his father broke up with Ginny just to be with his mother. What could be worse? 

Of course, there's another matter about his father killing someone. He had not found out who did his father kill yet.

"Maybe it is Julia." William muttered and sighed. "Oh well, might as well read on."

He opened the diary.

* * *

**_18th of April 2004_**

_**Diary,**_

**_I'm back to my old house again! Want to know why? I moved out of_ The Burrow_, that's why._ **

**_All because that huge fight I have with Ronald Weasley. And over Hermione, in fact!_**

**_He has found out what's going on between me and Hermione. I guess Hermione and I didn't hide our relationship very well…

* * *

___****Today is Sunday. When I woke up in the morning, I found the house empty. So I went downstairs and out to the garden. Then I found Hermione on the bench, reading. Ron was working hard on the weeds. **

_**Hermione smiled at me. "Good morning."**_

_**I smiled back. "Morning Hermione! Morning, Ron."**_

_**Ron grunted and continued to work. For a moment, I was hoping that Ron was out with the rest, so that I could have some privacy with Hermione.**_

**_I strolled to Hermione, sat beside her and asked her what she was reading. She was reading Shakespeare. Ron said that he was a boring author, so naturally, Hermione was annoyed, because I know that Shakespeare is her favourite playwright._**

**_I calmed her down by telling her about my role in the play_ Romeo and Juliet_. She was cheered up immediately and asked me who I was playing._**

**_I was embarrassed, I just hoped that Dudley didn't fight with me to get the role of Romeo back in my school. So I laughed to cover my embarrassment and told her that I played one of the people in the party where Romeo met Juliet._**

"_**Aw, too bad, you would make one gorgeous Romeo." said Hermione.**_

**_Being in a rather mushy mood, I leaned forward and whispered. "I'm Romeo. And you are my Juliet." Then I winked at her._**

_**Hermione giggled.**_

_**Then Ron yelled at me to go and help him out. So I did. While we were working, Ron suddenly asked me what's going on between me and Hermione.**_

**_I panicked for a moment but I kept my cool and said, "What do you mean?"_**

"**_You two are hiding something." said Ron. "I could feel it."_**

"_**It's nothing. Just something stupid." I lied.**_

_**Ron didn't say anything after that.**_

**_For a while, we worked in the garden while Hermione read. The weather soon became hot. Ron and I were sweating like mad._**

**_Hermione called to Ron to fetch her hat, but he refused, so I offered to go and get it._**

**_I came back with the hat and handed it to Hermione. She smiled at me and then she blinked at me and frowned slightly. She took out her handkerchief and pressed it gently against my forehead, letting the handkerchief to absorb my sweat._**

**_For a moment, I felt happy to have such a caring lover but then I remembered that Ron was with us. So unwillingly, I reached for her hand and pulled it down. "Thank you, Hermione, I can manage."_**

**_Then I glanced at Ron. Hermione caught my message and quickly, she made an excuse of getting back into the house to get a glass of orange juice. She asked Ron and me whether we wanted one, but Ron shook his head. I said yes and I went back to Ron while Hermione went to_ _the house._**

_**I picked up the basket of weeds, but Ron flung his grass shears aside.**_

"_**Ron, what…" I started. **_

_**Ron glared at me and stormed back into the house. Immediately, I heard Ron shouting and Hermione screaming. Alarm bells went through my head and I ran back into the house.**_

**_Once I got into the kitchen, I heard Ron calling Hermione a bitch. I found Hermione on the floor, rubbing her cheek in pain. Instantly, I knew that Ron had slapped her._**

"_**Ron, don't you dare to call her bitch!" I shouted, anger was boiling in my blood. **_

"**_Stay out of this, Harry, stay out!" roared Ron while Hermione got up and dashed out of the kitchen. "Don't you turn your back at me, woman!" He yelled and chased after her to the Front Room._**

**_Furious at Ron and concerned for Hermione, I went after them. Ron grabbed Hermione around the wrist and I told Ron to let go of Hermione. _**

_**Suddenly, Ron diverted his attention from Hermione to me. We argued for a moment, then things got out of control and Ron punched me across the face.**_

_**Of course, out of pride, I fought back and we ended up fighting in the Front Room. I think Hermione did ask us to stop, but I didn't pay attention to her.**_

_**Ron was taller than me, so he managed to pin me down to the floor and when he was about to raise his hand to hit me, Hermione rushed to him and pulled him away from me.**_

**_As Hermione helped me up, Ron asked me why I always get the better stuff, and that includes my fame, fortune, Quidditch talent and Hermione. _**

**_I tried to explain but Ron said that I was finding excuses to all my explanation and that's the last straw. I don't want to live in a house where a man treats his wife like a dog and I don't want to stick around and let Ron insults me._**

**_So I went upstairs, packed my things and came back downstairs. I'm told by Ron that I'm not welcomed at The Burrow once I leave._**

"_**And one more thing, you are not allowed to come anywhere near my wife again, you hear me! I have the right to sue you for that!" yelled Ron at me.**_

_**I scowled at him and I left.**_

**_

* * *

What a bloody idiot! I have never, ever, wanted to compete with my best friend! Is my wish that my parents die early and leave me that pile of gold? I'm good in Quidditch, so what? And is my fault that Hermione and I fall for each other, huh? Why can't Ron just get it in his thick head! I don't want my parents to die early, I don't want to be famous and if I can, I don't even want to be with Hermione either, I can let her be a faithful wife to Ron, but I just can't, I love her! _**

**_After I left, I went to_ The Three Broomsticks _for a drink. There, I bumped into Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. Wood took the chance and told me that we were going for a match in Ireland. I said okay to it straight away without thinking clearly, I must had drunk too much._**

**_I wonder what crappy excuse that Ron gives to his family about my departure. He may not be very bright, but I know that he's smart enough not to tell his family the truth._**

**_I'm leaving for Ireland next month (thanks to me and my big mouth, now I have to go to Ireland no matter what). And now that I have left_ The Burrow_, it will be hard for me to see Hermione again. When can I tell her the news?_**

_**I miss her already.**_

_**Harry**_

* * *

It was dark when William closed that diary. Suddenly, he didn't blame his parents anymore. He didn't find their affair scandalous, in fact, he pitied them. It's obvious now that his mother was unhappy in her marriage and his father was there to help her. And then Ron Weasley chased (err, sort of) him out of the house. His mother had lost her only support in the house. 

William leaned back on the swing and closed his eyes. For a moment, he was still. Then his eyes snapped open. A horrifying thought had come to him.

What if it was Ron Weasley that his father had killed?


	9. 5th of May 2004

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Author's Note: "Crime of Passion" is now available in Spanish! Go to my profile for more details.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 9: 5th of May 2004

The next day, even though it was Sunday, William still headed for his office and immediately, he went to the archives room and searched for the 2004 and 2005 newspapers. Then he found a whole stack of them and carried them to his desk.

William pushed everything on his desk aside and sat down. Quickly he searched through the newspaper for the article that featured his parents' trial.

Finally, he found it. But as he was looking at the 2005 newspaper first, he found the article about his parents' last day of their lives.

**Farewell Potter and Mrs Weasley**

**Harry James Potter (24) and Hermione Jane Granger Weasley (25) were both hanged yesterday morning, 9th January, 2005 at the Azkaban Prison, under the charges of murder of Mr Ronald Weasley, Hermione's husband.**

"I knew it, I knew it!" William muttered, he read on.

**Besides that, they were charged for adultery, abortion and parenting an illegitimate child, whose current whereabouts were unknown.**

"That would be me." whispered William quietly.

**Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One and the hero of our nation. His love affair with Hermione Granger Weasley was a piece of shocking news to the wizarding world.**

**Although Potter claimed for a number of times before his death that Mrs Weasley was innocent and that he killed her husband by accident, the court didn't believe him. Mrs Weasley were sentenced to death as well because the court was convinced that since she is capable to have adultery, abortion and plots the murder with Potter, she might have helped out in the murder as well. For more details, see page 3.**

William didn't want to read on anymore, he now knew that his father had killed Ronald Weasley and his mother…

Wait a minute. His mother had an abortion?

William put the 2005 newspapers aside and flipped through the 2004 newspapers. Then he found another article about his parents' trial.

**Charges Increased For Mrs Weasley**

**Yesterday, it was concluded in the court that Hermione Jane Granger Weasley had not only committed murder and adultery, she had an abortion as well in May 2004. However, not much was said about the abortion as Mrs Weasley fainted in court after seeing a birth certificate that the Minister of Magic had shown her.**

William tried to find a few articles about the abortion but there's no more. He cursed at the lack of details. He wanted to know more about the abortion, but the articles didn't say much.

Giving up, William searched the articles for one more thing: Julia. He scanned all the articles related to his parents, but there's no mention of Julia Potter.

Feeling tired, William put the newspaper back where he had found them. He then went back to his seat, leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

_A little girl was drowning in a pool of red. She had raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. William was standing right at the edge of the pool and seeing that the girl needed help, he reached out frantically for her, trying to hold her hand. But the girl was too far away from his reach._

"_Hang on, I'm coming!" he yelled, preparing to jump into the pool._

_But it was too late, the girl was too tired to keep herself afloat and she sank into the deep waters of the red pool…_

_

* * *

_

William's eyes snapped open and he gasped. Sweat was breaking out on his forehead. Breathing heavily, he looked around the office. It was empty. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, William wondered who the girl in his dream was.

William stood up and looked out of the window. The sun had set and Diagon Alley was getting dark. Thinking that he should go home, William left.

* * *

As he walked on the street, William thought of the diary. Only the diary could tell him everything now.

* * *

After drinking a cup of coffee in one go, William sat on his sofa in the Front Room and picked up his father's diary. He was not going to put it down until he found out who Julia Potter was.

* * *

_**  
5th of May 2004**_

_**Diary,**_

_**I'm now on a ship and on my way to Ireland for the Quidditch match. **_

**_And don't worry, I have told Hermione about my departure last night. Since I couldn't see her at_ The Burrow_, I went to _Flourish and Blotts_ as much as I could, so that I could see her. But most of the time I didn't get a chance to because she wasn't working on the day I went to find her._**

**_Yesterday was the last chance I got. It was late and it was raining, but I didn't care. I headed straight to _Flourish and Blotts_ after my practice and I found her working alone in the shop._**

**_Immediately, I went in and with her back facing me, she said the shop was closed. I remained in my place and she turned around. What a shock she got! She just stood there, staring at me as if I was a ghost._**

"_**Hermione, it's me, Harry." I said.**_

_**Hermione's hands were at her sides and I took one of them. She wrapped her hand around mine and I pulled her into an embrace.**_

_**Then I kissed her, again and again. I missed her too much. She responded eagerly. Still kissing, we kneeled down and I pushed Hermione gently against the floor.**_

**_We made love, right there in_ Flourish and Blotts_. Stacks of books were being knocked over during our lovemaking, but we didn't care. We were just too preoccupied with ourselves. Then when it was over, I lay next to Hermione and she leaned against me. We spent the time reading the story of Pyramus and Thisbe from one of Shakespeare's works,_ A Midsummer Night's Dream.**

_**Then Hermione asked me how I found her there at the shop. I told her and I told her about my departure for Ireland.**_

_**She became upset. I couldn't blame her, we had just reunited and then I just left her for a match. I just wish that I could bring her along with me.**_

_**But Hermione had an idea. She said we could exchange letters and pretend that we are really speaking to each other, so that we won't feel lonely while we are apart.**_

**_Then an idea came into my head and I told Hermione that we could write letters to each other and pretend to plot murders for Ron! I kind of hate him right now, treating Hermione like that. Since I can't kill him for real, Hermione and I can kill him in our imagination. It's like a story, it won't hurt anyone._**

_**Hermione agreed straightaway and we came up with all sorts of ideas, from serious to extremely ridiculous. Like poison, grounded up glass, poison chocolates (yeah right, like Ron would ever touch chocolates again after that incident in our sixth year!), and thousands of spiders in his bed!**_

**_God, we were going nuts. But we had a lot of fun, laughing over those stupid ideas we had. Then we fell asleep on the floor, with our clothes over us like blankets.  
__

* * *

_ **

_Today, Hermione and I woke up before dawn and since I needed to get on the ship at 8am, Hermione decided to see me off before she went back to_ The Burrow _(she didn't have work today)._

_**We went to my house and after I took my luggage, we went to the dock. Since Wood was nowhere in sight, I quickly took Hermione to a deserted area and kissed her as if I was leaving forever.**_

"_**Be sure to write, all right?" she whispered.**_

"_**I will." I said quietly, with my arms wrapped around her.**_

_**The ship blew its whistle loudly.**_

"**_You better go." said Hermione with her eyes closed._**

_**I nodded and I went out to the dock, with Hermione behind me as if she didn't know me very well.**_

"**_Harry, over here!" yelled Wood, who was standing near the ramp that led to the gateway of the ship with the rest of the team. We went to him._**

"_**Hello Hermione." he said quickly to Hermione and turned to me. "Got everything?"**_

_**I nodded.**_

"**_Then we should go."_**

_**I turned to Hermione. "Goodbye." I said, stretching out my hand.**_

_**Hermione shook it and gave me a quick hug. "Good luck at the match. You too, Wood."**_

_**Wood smiled slightly and practically dragged me to the gateway. Good thing too, otherwise I wouldn't be able to leave.**_

_**Hermione was looking at me longingly and I didn't take my eyes off her until Wood pulled me through the gateway.

* * *

**__**I miss her, Diary. I can't wait until the match is over so that I can go back to England to reunite with her. **_

**_I'm going off, Wood wants to brief us about some Quidditch tactics he has come up with (uh oh)._**

_**Harry**_


	10. 28th of May 2004

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Author's Note: "Crime of Passion" is now available in Spanish! Go to my profile for more details.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 10: 28th of May 2004

**_28th of May 2004_**

**_Diary,_**

**_Sorry that I have not been writing lately, I was too busy with Quidditch and now I'm back in England. I don't feel doing anything but I figure that writing it out to you will make me feel better._**

**_Today is the saddest day of my life. A few hours ago, I'm a father and now…_**

**_Sorry about the tears that stained your pages, Diary. But I'm too upset. And I bet that Hermione wouldn't feel any better than I do. She probably feels worse. Way worse._**

**_Hermione is, no, was pregnant._**

**_And the baby is mine._**

**_She went for the abortion a few hours ago. Unwillingly, of course._**

**_No, I'm not the one who forced her to. We made this decision against our own will._**

**_I want to record every single detail of what happened today so that I will never forget it for the rest of my life.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_This morning, Hermione asked me out and of course, I said ok straightaway. But when I got to the park in a happy mood (because I had the chance to see Hermione again), I saw her, sitting on the bench with a depressed look on her face._**

**_Quietly, I went to her and touched her on the shoulder to get her attention. She smiled slightly at me and asked me to sit down. So I did._**

**_We went quiet for a while before she broke the shocking news to me: She's pregnant, and the baby's mine._**

**_I didn't know what to say for the moment, Diary. I was too shocked. Here we are, having sex all the time and never care for the consequences…_**

**_She asked me what to do and I told her to get a divorce. Immediately, Hermione said no, all because of her reputation. Getting a bit agitated, I just went snapped and yelled at her for being selfish… well, I didn't use that word, but I meant that. Then I went on about my own reputation (which was much greater than Hermione's) and how I treated mine._**

**_Instantly, Hermione apologized and tried to reason with me. She did have a point through. If she get a divorce right now, Ron will probably know why right away and he will go for the Daily Prophet! We will be ruined, pestered by the public everyday for our affair._**

**_And we certainly didn't want that._**

**_So I asked her what was she going to do and she said abortion. I swore that my face had gone pale at that point. I asked her if there's another way. She said no and we couldn't keep it, because it would be too obvious._**

**_I agreed and I let her go for an abortion.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_At the hospital (not the_ St Mungo's_, I assure you), the atmosphere was tense. I held Hermione's hands in support. Poor Hermione, she was trembling with fear._**

**_The nurse called for her and when we went to the operating theatre, I was still hoping that we could change our minds and got out of the hospital. The baby was innocent after all… But it was too late. We couldn't back out. So I kissed Hermione on the forehead and let her in.

* * *

_****_A few hours later, the operation was over and _****_Hermione woke up in the hospital bed. _****_The Healer told us that the operation was a success._**

**_And she told us one more thing._**

**_The baby was a girl._**

**_Oh my God._**

**_After the Healer left, Hermione sat up and stared at me for a while before she broke down and started to cry. I pulled her to my arms and hugged her tightly._**

**_Sorry about the tears again, Diary. I couldn't stop myself. We could have a baby daughter but we couldn't, because our relationship is a secret and we need to keep it that way._**

**_Are we selfish, Diary? Maybe. No, we ARE selfish. And I hate it._**

**_There's no word to describe how we felt last night. Hermione just stayed in my arms, looking rather dazed. The tear stains remained on her cheeks. She hadn't said a word throughout the whole night. I kept my arms around her in comfort. We kept silent, each lost in our own world. I didn't know what Hermione was thinking that whole night. But I myself was thinking of the baby. What would she look like, things like that. I pictured her as a pretty girl with long black hair and brown eyes._**

**_It was like around 5am in the morning before she actually said something._**

**_"Shall we give our daughter a name?" she asked, in a voice that sounded like she hadn't talked for a long time._**

**_I nodded, for she needed one, even though she's… well, dead._**

**_"What should we call her?" I asked._**

**_"You're the father, you decide." said Hermione softly._**

**_I thought for a while before I said, "Julia. Julia Potter."_**

**_Hermione sniffled and smiled. "Julia… that's nice."_**

**_I kissed her on the head and patted her on the shoulder as I hugged her.

* * *

_****_Hermione went back to The Burrow in the morning and I went back to mine. I sat on my sofa for a long time before I got up and went out to the garden. I took a rock and placed it under a tree._**

**_Then I transfigured it into a white tombstone. Using a screwdriver and a hammer, I craved the words on the tombstone:_**

**Julia Potter  
****Died in late May 2004  
****She will live forever in her parents' hearts**

**_At that point, I myself broke down, Diary. I sat in front of the tombstone and just cried. My heart was (and still is) filled with guilt and sorrow. I wished I could just get away from here and never come back. But I couldn't leave Hermione behind._**

**_Julia, Mummy and Daddy are sorry. We didn't mean it. Honest. We just wish that we could live together…_**

**_Excuse me, Diary. I'm going off to have another good cry._**

**_Harry_**

* * *

William put the diary aside and buried his face in his hands. He had finally found out who Julia was. And that upset him further. His sister was sacrificed because his parents wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

Then his parents died because of a crime they didn't commit (he believed that his father killed Ron by accident).

Now he was the only one who knew who was Julia Potter…

No, there's someone else.

Mary Lestrange.

She must had figured out who Julia was when she and William found her grave, that's why she never told William, because she didn't want to upset him.

William smiled slightly at Mary's thoughtfulness.

It was now then he realised how much he missed her.


	11. 5th of June 2004

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Author's Note: "Crime of Passion" is now available in Spanish! Go to my profile for more details.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 11: 5th of June 2004

The next day, William went out and bought a bouquet of lilies. Then he went home and placed them on Julia's tombstone. He knew Julia wasn't buried there, but he put the flowers there anyway.

Then, he spent the whole day making a shelter for his sister's tombstone, so that it could be sheltered from the rain and strong sunlight.

* * *

That night, William went out to buy a pack of Butterbeer and he brought his umbrella along, because it looked like it was going to rain. 

Sure enough, when he got out of the Three Broomsticks, it started to drizzle, so William opened his umbrella.

He barely walked for a minute when he saw a familiar figure standing under the shelter of Honeydukes to get out of the rain. She looked miserable as she stared out at the rain.

"Mary!" he yelled.

Mary turned to see who was calling and she went pale. Immediately, she ran off. William cursed. He tossed his umbrella and Butterbeer aside and chased after her. Soon he caught her.

"William, let go!" cried Mary.

"No, I will not." said William stubbornly. Mary was going to listen to him, just this once. "Do you know how much I miss you?"

"Don't say that to me, William, I'm engaged." said Mary, looking away from William. "I'm marrying Aidoneus. I love Aidoneus."

"No you don't." insisted William. "If you do, you won't be sad and miserable."

"I'm not sad!" snapped Mary, looking back at William.

"You are, admit it!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!" said William and without thinking, he pulled Mary closer and kissed her, just to shut her up.

But when William realized what he was doing, he didn't push Mary back. He just took the chance to kiss her.

Mary was struggling against him as first, but then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back eagerly.

The two of them kissed in the rain, ignoring everything around them.

William released Mary and leaning his forehead against Mary's forehead, he whispered, "I love you."

Mary didn't respond. She just closed her eyes.

* * *

William brought Mary home and in his father's bedroom, William sat down on the bed, unbuttoned Mary's blouse and placed it aside. Mary removed William's shirt. She then touched William's white clam shell necklace gently with her fingertips. They just gazed at each other before William reached up, put his hands on Mary's shoulders and lay back on the bed, taking Mary down with him. 

William kissed Mary's neck as he undid her bra and Mary removed the rest of his clothing. Mary lowered herself, pressing her breasts against William's chest.

Placing his hands on Mary's back, William trembled. Something rather exciting but frightening was happening to him, he could feel it. He turned over and pushed Mary down flat on the bed. Then he hesitated, thinking whether he should continue. Mary made his decision by taking his hand and placing it on one of her breasts, directly over her hardened nipple.

That drove all thoughts out of William's mind and he lowered himself, kissing and sucking on her nipple while Mary threw her head back and moaned loudly in pleasure…

* * *

William was now sitting up, leaning against the headboard. Mary was sleeping beside him, her arm draped over his abdomen. William stroked her hair absentmindedly and his eyes travelled down her naked body. Half of it was covered by the blanket. 

His eyes then stopped at the spot of blood near the end of the bed. Mary actually bled when William entered her and he didn't expect that. He must remind himself to clean that up later.

Mary said it was common for girls to bleed in their first time but what happened if Mary slept with Aidoneus in their wedding night and Aidoneus found out that Mary was not a virgin anymore? Then he and Mary would be in trouble.

William sighed. Mary opened her eyes at the sound and she looked up. "What's wrong?" she asked sleepily in concern.

William smiled and kissed Mary on the forehead. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Mary smiled back and closed her eyes.

William didn't think about the consequences just now when he made love with Mary. What if she got pregnant? Then Aidoneus would know everything and he would go to the papers.

Now he knew how his father felt when he had his affair with his mother.

Speaking of his father…

William wanted to get out of the bed but he found that Mary was holding on to him tightly. So he lifted his hand and concentrated.

Immediately, his father's diary appeared in his hand. William switched on the lamp beside the bed. Mary shifted but she didn't wake up.

Turning the pages to the part where he had left off, William started to read under the light.

* * *

**_5th of June 2004_**

**_Diary,_**

**_Hermione was so upset about Julia that she ended up being sick for 3 days. I couldn't even go and see her because there might be a chance that Ron may spot me and send me out of the house again. (I heard about the illness from Ginny, who sent me a letter about it and asked me whether I wanted to go back to see her)_**

**_But today, things are getting better. Hermione and I decide to put the sad past behind us and go for a vacation starting today, to keep our minds off things. It's easy, Hermione just had to lie to the Weasleys that she was going off to a business trip. Then we took on a boat to an island off Britain. We signed in at the hotel as a married couple, but with different names, of course._**

**_Hermione wanted to take a walk at the beach, so I went with her. We were silent as we walked on the beach, holding hands, each of us lost in our own thoughts._**

**_Suddenly, Hermione spotted 3 pure white empty clam shells. She giggled. And I smiled. That was the first time I ever saw her smiled since she aborted Julia._**

**_Hermione took the 3 shells and went off. I was totally confused by her actions but I followed her anyway. She actually went to make necklaces out of the two bigger seashells and gave me one of them._**

**_At first I thought it was stupid, but then I remembered that Hermione and I had nothing in our possessions to share. We needed something that identified the two of us as a couple. So I put my necklace on and helped Hermione with hers. As for the last shell, Hermione didn't do anything to it, but she kept it, because she didn't want to put it back to the beach and separate the three shells.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hermione's mood improved when we got back to the hotel and she dragged me for a dance after dinner!_**

**_The violinist and the pianist at the corner started to play some fast music, instead of having normal formal dance steps like the rest of the guests, Hermione decided to dance in her own way, which required fast twirling and wild dancing. I clapped before I started to dance in the same way as well. We laughed and held hands as we danced. If there's a time when we were crazy, that was it. We didn't care about the other dancers, we just wanted to enjoy ourselves._**

**_And so we did.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_When we got back to our hotel room, the room was too quiet. With all the privacy we had, we couldn't resist ourselves and…_**

**_That's right, Diary, we did it again. We couldn't help ourselves. I even tried to hold myself back from entering Hermione but I couldn't._**

**_And now it's over, Hermione was sleeping beside me, naked. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to tell you what Hermione and I did today._**

**_What happen if Hermione gets pregnant again? Does that mean she has to go for abortion and get herself upset all over again? I can't take it if she goes for an abortion. All together, she, I mean, we will be killing two of our own children if she does, our own flesh and blood._**

**_God._**

**_I'm feeling tired, update you about me next time._**

**_Harry_**

* * *

William closed the diary and looked at Mary, who was still sleeping. He sighed inwardly. Over two decades ago, Harry James Potter was in love with Hermione Jane Granger, a woman who was married.

Now his son William Potter was in love with Mary Lestrange, a girl who was engaged.

William looked down at his shell necklace.

"_Malfoy was right._" he thought. "_Like father like son…_"

Not only William looked like his father, his love life was as complicated as his as well.

But William was sure that he was not going to kill his girlfriend's partner like what his father did.

He didn't want to let history to repeat itself.


	12. 24th of June 2004

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Author's Note: "Crime of Passion" is now available in Spanish! Go to my profile for more details.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 12: 24th of June 2004

William fell asleep with the diary closed in his hands. When he woke up, it was already 11am and he found the other side of the bed empty.

He got up and saw Mary standing at the window, with a bathrobe around her. William got out of the bed and went to her.

Wrapping his arms around Mary from behind, William kissed her neck. "Good morning." he murmured.

Mary sighed and put her hands on his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I am." she said quietly. "I'm engaged. I shouldn't be doing this…"

William was silent for a while before he said, "Well, my mum is married when she falls for my father, that's worse."

"What am I going to do?" asked Mary. "I can't break the engagement, you know my family and the Malfoys… they won't let us off."

"We can just get out of here. We can go to France, Italy, anywhere as long as they couldn't find us…" suggested William.

"And desert everyone we love?" asked Mary. "What if the Malfoys and my family go to find the Weasleys and ask them about our whereabouts? We can't drag them into this."

"… You're right." William mumbled.

"Don't worry, we can work something out." said Mary. "I hope."

* * *

After breakfast, Mary went home and William remained in his house to read the diary: 

**_24th of June 2004_**

**_Diary,_**

**_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_**

**_It's happening again!_**

**_I'm a father for the second time!_**

**_When Hermione asked me to go to the private hospital, I knew that something was up. So I sat outside the Healer's office, thinking of all sort of possibilities that could have happened to Hermione. Then the Healer asked me to go in to hear the results._**

**_"Well, Healer? What's wrong with me?" asked Hermione as we sat in our chairs across the Healer's desk._**

**_She held my hands tightly as she tried to prepare herself for the results. I frowned, wondering whether Hermione knew much more than I did._**

**_The Healer looked at her seriously. "You're 3 weeks pregnant."_**

**_I looked down on my lap while Hermione cried hysterically, "I knew it, I knew it!"_**

**_She turned to me, "What are we going to do, Harry?"_**

**_I didn't respond. My mind was in a blank. Then the next thing I thought was, "_Are we going to kill this one?_"_**

**_And that was what the Healer asked next. Well, she didn't say the word 'kill' but she meant the same thing anyway._**

**_I was about to say 'no' when Hermione said loudly, "No! I'm not going to give this one up, no matter what!"_**

**_Hermione had said what I had in mind, so I said, "We have killed the first one, we don't want to kill the next one as well,"_**

**_"That's right…" said Hermione and she frowned. Then she grabbed my arm. Her grip was so hard that I felt that she was going to leave her handprints on my arm permanently. "But how are we going to keep it from the Weasleys, Harry! I can't stay away from them for nine months!"_**

**_Hermione did have a point back then and I could only say, "I don't know, I don't know…."_**

**_Suddenly Hermione and I just went hysterical. We were like teenagers, who found themselves in deep trouble and not knowing how to handle it._**

**_Then the Healer banged on her table to get our attention and she yelled at us because we were behaved like kids._**

**_She then told us that there's a way to keep this whole thing quiet._**

**_Hermione thought a moment and said, "Wait a minute, you suggested something the last time I came here…"_**

**_"And you didn't bother to listen to me," said the Healer._**

**_The Healer suggested Hermione to take the Speed-Pregnancy Potion, invented for teenagers, unwed mothers, or mothers who don't want to spend nine months at home. If Hermione drank the potion, she would have the baby in nine days instead of nine months._**

**_Nice._**

**_Hermione and I went for it straight away, all because we didn't want to lose this baby.

* * *

_****_Hermione went home to pack her things, then she came back to the hospital with a trunk. Whatever she said to the Weasleys must have worked._**

**_Hermione was assigned a private room in the maternity ward and once she had changed into the hospital robes, the Healer approached her with a light blue potion in her hands._**

**_"This is the potion, Miss Granger," she said to Hermione as Hermione sat on her bed. "Now it's important to ask you one last time, are you sure you want to drink it?"_**

**_Hermione looked at me and I nodded to give my approval._**

**_"Yes," said Hermione._**

**_"All right then, drink it up," said the Healer and handed her the small bottle._**

**_Hermione took a deep breath and let it out. Then she drank the potion in one go._**

**_She handed the potion back to the Healer and she said she's sleepy. The Healer said that it's normal and she wanted to send me out because Hermione needed her rest. So I said goodbye to Hermione and told her that I would go back tomorrow. So she smiled at me and she fell asleep almost instantly._**

**_"It's no use, Mr Potter." said the Healer. "She will be asleep again when you visit her."_**

**_"What? But I'm not visiting her late at night." I said in confusion._**

**_"At her first stage of pregnancy, Miss Granger will be sleeping the whole time, almost 20 hours a day. It's normal for any pregnant women."_**

**_My jaws dropped._**

**_"How long will that last?" I asked._**

**_"For Miss Granger, I think it will be 4 days."_**

**_20 hours? If I times that by 4 days, it will be 80 hours…_**

**_Is Hermione turning into a pig? Why the hell does she have to sleep so much?_**

**_Okay, maybe 'pig' isn't a good word, make that Sleeping Beauty. That sounds better._**

**_Oh well, I will try to visit her when she's awake. If only I'm a Seer, then I will know when it's the right time to visit her.

* * *

_****_When I got home and sat on my sofa, I felt happy and sad at the same time as I thought about today. I'm happy because… well, I'm going to be a father for the first time. But I'm sad because I should have been a father for the SECOND time._**

**_If only Hermione listened to the Healer's suggestion when she had Julia, then we would be able to have Julia and this baby as well._**

**_Julia wouldn't have died in the first place._**

**_Updated you soon about Hermione._**

**_Harry_**

Someone banged on the door and William closed the diary. He opened the front door and immediately, Aidoneus rushed in and grabbed William by the collar.

"Hey, what's going on!" yelled William. "Let go of me, Malfoy!"

"Not until I get things straight, Potter!" snapped Aidoneus. "Where the hell did Mary go last night?"

"How…" started William, who went slightly pale. Did Aidoneus manage to find out about him and Mary? "How was I supposed to know? You are her fiancé, not me!"

Mary rushed into William's house. Her cheek was red and she was horrified by the sight in front of her.

Aidoneus glared at William. "Mary told me that she was a friend but she couldn't tell me who the friend was. It's you, isn't it? You are the one she's staying with last night, right?"

Mary's eyes widened. "I didn't stay with him!"

"No!" said William. "It isn't me, I swear by my father's name!"

Aidoneus let go of William with a shove. "Your father's name." he spat. "Well, your father has a rather bad name."

"No he doesn't." said William defensively. "My father is the nation's hero, and you know it."

Aidoneus sneered. "Yeah, but he ruined it by having a love affair and murdering his best friend."

"Aidoneus, don't…" said Mary, putting her hand on her fiancé's arm and he shook it off roughly.

William glared at Aidoneus.

"Look at you, you are blushing!" said Aidoneus with glee. "Blushing with embarrassment, are you? But comparing with your father, your mother is way worse. That Mudblood Granger committed adultery, had an abortion and even had a bastard, which is you…"

Something in William's mind went snapped and he punched Aidoneus right across the face. Mary screamed as Aidoneus fell to the floor.

"Don't you call my mother a mudblood, you foul and evil…" shouted William in anger.

"Come on, Aidoneus, let's just get out of here…" said Mary, who was trying to help Aidoneus up.

Aidoneus wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth and pushed Mary away. "Go away!" he snapped and he got up.

He glared at Mary, then back at William. Aidoneus smirked and said, "If we are in the same situation as your parents and Weasel, Potter, is that means you are going to kill me in the end as well?"

William didn't say anything.

"Well, history will not repeat itself, Potter." Aidoneus pulled Mary to his side. "I'm going to marry Mary this time and I will make sure that I will not be killed like that poor Weasel."

Laughing, Aidoneus went out of the door, taking Mary with him. Mary looked back at William, who was looking at her sadly. Then William slammed the door shut.


	13. William's Tears

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Author's Note: "Crime of Passion" is now available in Spanish! Go to my profile for more details.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 13: William's Tears

William didn't see Mary after that incident, but he did know what happened to her a few days later at his office when he saw the newspaper that was going to be out the next day. William grabbed a copy and read it:

**Wedding Announcement**

**Draco Malfoy is proud to announce the upcoming wedding of his son Aidoneus Malfoy and Miss Mary Lestrange. The wedding will be held a week later at 3pm… **

William didn't read any further. Angrily, he tore up the newspaper and threw it into the rubbish bin.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing?" roared his boss.

William looked at the rubbish bin and realised what he had done. "Oops."

William didn't get home until late at night, because his boss punished him to work overtime for tearing up and throwing away a customer's copy of the Daily Prophet.

Once he stepped into the house, he found a pink envelope on the door mat. He picked it up and opened it. It was an invitation to Mary's wedding. William didn't know whether it was Mary or Aidoneus who sent him the card, but that point, he was already too disheartened to care. He crumpled up the card and threw it aside.

He went to the sofa and sat down with his eyes closed. After a while, he opened his eyes. He was still for a while before he leaned forward and took his father's diary.

**_

* * *

26th of June 2004_**

_**Diary,**_

_**Today I went to see Hermione. She's still as sleepy as ever. And when she's awake, she has cravings for some odd food. I can never understand pregnant women…**_

**_Anyway, I tried to talk as much as I could to Hermione today when she woke up at around 9pm. We talked about books, our baby, our schooldays, our baby again, things I had seen in my travels, and our baby again. It seemed like we couldn't stop talking about the baby. :) We couldn't help it, I don't know why._**

_**As Hermione drank a glass of water, I told her that she was behaving like a lion. She says she hopes that she has its strength when she gives birth.**_

_**Hermione giving birth? I have never thought of that. I can't imagine what will Hermione be like when she gives birth, will she scream like hell like those women in the movies? I have no idea.**_

**_Back to the topic, Hermione suddenly asked me to go and buy yogurt. I said I couldn't and she just went scowling. Not wanting her to lose her temper, I just went out and tried to buy two containers of yogurt._**

_**I got back with the yogurt and Hermione said she would eat them in the morning. Great. I would have complained about the waste trip, but I decided not to. I didn't want Hermione to snap at me. So I kept my cool and tucked Hermione into bed. Good thing I didn't blow my top, because I got to see her smile before she slept.**_

_**Phew. Mood swings, cravings and sleepiness, is that what you will get for being pregnant? Oh my God.**_

**_If Hermione is going to be a sleepy, grouchy witch throughout the nine days, I think I'm going to faint._**

_**Oh well, at least it's only nine days, ordinary women will behave like that for nine months. shudders**_

_**3 days down, 6 more days to go before the baby arrives.**_

**_I'm trembling with excitement, Diary. I can't believe it. Hermione and I are going to be parents in just 6 days! I wonder what the baby will look like… if it's a boy, let him look like me, but without the messy hairstyle please… ok, if it's going to be messy, let it be a stylish tousled style, that will be fine. If it's a girl like Julia, let her be like her beautiful mother._**

_**You know what? I think I'm going to read up about being a parent now.**_

_**Harry**_

**_

* * *

28th of June 2004 _**

_**Diary,**_

_**It's a boy, it's a boy, it's a boy! **_

_**Oh my stars!**_

_**No, the baby isn't here yet, but the Healer has confirmed that Hermione is carrying a boy. Hermione told me this afternoon when I went to visit her.**_

_**Oh I'm so happy that I can't even think straight right now, Diary!**_

_**We went into a discussion for a name for our boy and we came up with several names. We didn't like them all. Then we thought of the perfect name for our boy: William. **_

_**William Potter, doesn't that sound wonderful, Diary?**_

**_But wait, there's more, Diary, something amazing happened straight after we decided to name the baby William._**

**_William moved! Hermione felt his movements first and she grabbed my hand to feel it from her stomach. _**

_**I could feel him, Diary. I could feel William moving.**_

**_For a moment, I was amazed. I could actually feel my son. _**

_**How… well, I can't find a word to describe it but it's just that a few weeks ago, Hermione is just a single woman and now we have created another life in her.**_

_**He's now growing in his mother and she will bring him into this world in just a few days.**_

**_How wonderful thing life is._**

_**Am I being sentimental or what?**_

_**Told you that I couldn't think straight.**_

_**Harry**_

**_

* * *

30th of June 2004 _**

_**Diary,**_

**_Hermione now has a stomach as big as a basketball, but she still looks as beautiful as ever. Her sleeping habit has returned to normal (thank goodness) and I'm able to bring her out for a walk, so that she could have a bit of fresh air. It's good for young William too._**

**_Feeling that I have a right to protect her (and William), I won't let Hermione to go anywhere by herself except the toilet. I simply follow her everywhere. And Hermione doesn't like it, she says I'm being overprotective._**

_**I'm not!**_

**_Okay, maybe just a little, but I'm just trying to protect her and William… what if something happens to her and I'm not around to help, huh?_**

**_But Hermione is pleased when I read to her and William while she's in bed. I read somewhere that at the later stage of the pregnancy, the baby can hear things from the womb, so I read storybooks to keep Hermione and William from boredom._**

**_When it's near the end of the visiting hours, I was forced to go home. I hate this visiting hours thing, it's stupid. I want to keep Hermione company, she's lonely in the hospital and I can't go to her, just because the visiting hours are over._**

_**Who made up that rule anyway?**_

_**Harry**_

**_

* * *

1st of July 2004  
___****  
Diary,**

_**Today is the worst day of my life! Wait a minute, have I said that before? **_

_**Whatever.**_

**_Hermione and I have decided what to do with William after he's born._**

**_The Weasleys are definitely out of the question, because the baby is mine, not Ron's. He can't stay with me either, because I'm just the father, William needs his mother and Hermione just can't get away from the Weasleys all the time, they will get suspicious. He can't stay with Hermione's parents, same reason with the Weasleys. Hermione even suggested putting William with the Dursleys! No way. If they treat me like dirt, they will do the same to my son._**

**_Hermione mentioned to me about my fame and the press, which was a problem. But it's nothing comparing to Hermione's problem. She has to keep William from the Weasleys and her parents._**

_**Then a horrible idea came into my head. The orphanage.**_

_**It's sad to put William in there, but then he could grow up peacefully, away from the public and the press.**_

**_Hermione objected. Of course, she's the mother after all and she doesn't like to be separated from her baby. I don't like the idea of putting William in the orphanage either, in fact, I loathe it. William is going to grow up like me, living in a place with people who don't really love him but will take him in anyway, because it's their responsibilities._**

_**But do we have any other choice? No, we don't. We just can't keep him with us, it's too dangerous. And that's what I told Hermione when she objected. Then I told her that we would get William out from the orphanage after she got her divorce.**_

"_**Will I ever get one?" asked Hermione.**_

**_I went quiet. At that point, even I wasn't sure if Hermione would ever get a divorce. Ron was too possessive. Way too possessive. He will never let Hermione go._**

_**In the end we both decided that the orphanage was the best place for William. We also decided to keep William with us for a month before we bring him to the orphanage.**_

_**It's sad, Diary, but we have no choice.**_

**_But we will get him out soon, I'm sure. I don't know when or how and we must get him out. I don't want William to grow up without his parents, like me._**

_**Harry**_

* * *

Tears dropped and stained the pages of the diary as William cried. 

So this was how he ended up in the orphanage in the first place. Not that his parents were heartless, they just had no choice.

And they didn't manage to get him out of the orphanage. Ginny did.

He remembered her telling him that once she had got him out, she and Neville brought him to see his parents in the Azkaban prison during Christmas for a family reunion. Neville even had to bribe the guard so that William could be with his parents longer.

He couldn't remember anything from the reunion, but he wished he could.

Because that was the last time he saw them alive.


	14. 2nd of July 2004

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Author's Note: "Crime of Passion" is now available in Spanish! Go to my profile for more details.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 14: 2nd of July 2004

Someone knocked on William's door and William put the diary down before he went to open it.

Mary Lestrange was at the door.

There was silence between them for a moment.

"… what are you doing here?" asked William finally. His voice sounded harsher than he wanted it to be.

"I want to talk to you."

William folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Make it quick, I'm busy." he said.

Mary clutched her hands nervously and said, "Um, about the invitation…"

"Do you have to rub it in?" snapped William. "I feel bad enough to know that my lover is going to marry my archenemy and now you come and talk about the invitation."

Mary's cheeks went pink but William didn't care.

"Is this what you are going to talk about? If it is, then I don't want to talk about it."

"I didn't send the invitation, Malfoy did." Mary muttered.

William gave a short, cold laugh.

"Shouldn't you be calling him Aidoneus?" he asked.

Mary reached out and took William's hand. William paused for a while before he took it out of Mary's grasp. "Careful, Miss Lestrange. I don't want Malfoy to think that we are still having a relationship."

"William, I know you hate me for marrying Malfoy…"

"Why should I?" interrupted William bitterly. "I should have known better. My parents have an affair and they end up dead, punished by the law. Why didn't I think of that when I slept with you? This kind of relationship just won't last."

Then William's expression changed and he sighed. Suddenly he felt that it was no use to be angry anymore. Mary was getting married and he couldn't stop her without a huge risk.

"I think it's better if we go on to our separate ways." he said quietly.

"Separate?"

William nodded. "We better stop it before it's too late."

Mary was silent.

"I don't want history to repeat itself. I don't want the two of us to end up like my parents." said William truthfully. "And if we have a child, I don't want him or her to end up like me or Julia."

Mary looked down. "So that's the end of us, isn't it?"

"… We can still be friends." said William.

Mary looked up, her eyes filled with tears. Then she flung her arms around William and hugged him. William hugged her back and ran his hands across her smooth back. He then released her slightly. Wiping her tears away, William kissed Mary for the last time.

"Just remember," he whispered as he grazed Mary's forehead with his lips, "even though you have married to Malfoy, I still love you."

Mary nodded and she leaned her head against William's chest.

"… You better go before Malfoy decides to look for you." said William.

"… You are not coming for the wedding?"

"No."

"Okay."

William and Mary remained in an embrace for a while before William pushed Mary gently. "Go on, you better go."

Mary removed herself from William's arms and turned around. She walked for a few steps before she turned her head and looked at her lover for a while.

Then she left.

William closed the door and went back to the sofa. He sat down and buried his face in hands. Sighing, William removed his hands and looked at his father's diary. He picked it up moodily and opened it. He needed something to distract him from his break-up.

* * *

**_2nd July 2004_**

**_Diary,_**

**_What a long day it is! And guess what? I'm now a father!_**

**_Whoa._**

**_Hermione is still in the hospital, but now she has baby William to accompany her (keep her busy is more like it…)_**

**_Delivering William to the world seems difficult, but Hermione has done it, she endures the pain (contractions) ever since around 12pm all the way to 5.40pm, when William was born. 5 hours is bad enough, imagine what it will be if Hermione gives birth in the normal way, she will have to endure the pain for over 10 hours! Luckily that she took the potion… okay, let me report everything so that I won't forget…_**

**_

* * *

12pm (onwards)_**

**_I went to get a glass of water for myself and left Hermione with herself for a moment with her magazine. Then I got back and found Hermione talking to herself. So I asked her what happened._**

**_"Our precious boy just kicked his mummy," said Hermione._**

**_I laughed in amusement. I bet William will be a sporty person when he grows up._**

**_But then a few minutes later, I didn't feel like laughing anymore, because Hermione informed me that the baby was coming._**

**_Feeling rather panicked, I ran out to get the Healer. She locked me out of the room (sheesh) before examining Hermione. Then she told Hermione that she wouldn't be giving birth until 5 hours later._**

**_And I was like 'What? Hermione is going to be in pain for 5 long hours?'_**

**_And Hermione didn't seem to mind but then she gave a short gasp of pain as another contraction came unaware._**

**_I just knew she was faking bravery._**

**_Because of the potion, the contraction gaps soon shortened and they had became increasingly painful as the time went by, for Hermione, that is._**

**_Poor Hermione, you should see her. She was sweating and it was obvious that she was in great pain. I couldn't even do anything about it. All I could do was to pray hard for everything to be over as soon as possible._**

**_Just when I thought I was going to stick with Hermione throughout the delivery, the Healer told me to go home, because it was the hospital rule that I couldn't stay with Hermione when she was giving birth._**

**_Wait until I have my hands on the bastard who set the rule…_**

**_Oh well, at least I was allowed to wait outside the delivery room, but it was better if I was able to stay IN the room instead._**

**_

* * *

Okay, so I stayed outside the room, with all kinds of thoughts in my head, wondering what would happen to Hermione. I even told her that if she wanted me, just screamed my name._**

**_There was one time in the delivery room when Hermione did scream, loudly. So I jumped up from my seat, preparing to go in._**

**_A Healer grabbed me around the arm and dragged me back to the seat. "Sit down, Mister, your wife is going to be fine."_**

**_I didn't correct the Healer that Hermione isn't my wife. I shook my arm away from the Healer's grip._**

**_The Healer grabbed my arm again. "Look Mister, don't make me hex you."_**

**_"I don't care."_**

**_"You behave or I will throw you out of the hospital."_**

**_Not wanting to be thrown out, I sat down, cursing under my breath._**

**_The next 25 minutes were torturing. I sat on the bench and kept on looking at my watch every now and then. There was a point when I believed that my watch was broken, because the time seemed to be going so slow. Sometimes I wondered why it was so quiet in the delivery room. I felt like I couldn't sit still, so I got up._**

**_"Mister…" started the Healer tiredly._**

**_"I'm just going to stay here, all right?" I snapped._**

**_So I paced around. I think I did hop around a little, I don't remember. I couldn't even think straight back then and I didn't know what I was doing while waiting._**

**_At 5.40pm, I heard a baby crying from the delivery room. I stopped pacing and waited._**

**_Then a Healer came out and told me that Hermione had given birth to a healthy baby boy, and both of them were fine._**

**_I sat directly on the floor. I felt like passing out in relief right on the spot, now that I knew everything turned out to be all right._**

**_"Can I go in and see the baby now?" I asked._**

**_"No."_**

**_"Why not?"_**

**_"We need to do a little check-up on him, just to see if he's completely healthy. But you can go in and see Miss Granger if you want."_**

**_I went in and found Hermione on the bed. She was completely a wreck, but still beautiful. She smiled happily when she saw me._**

**_"We got a boy, Harry." she said softly._**

**_I nodded and smiled. I went to her, put my arms around her with affection and hugged her._**

**_

* * *

Turned out that the "little" check-up was a rather long one, Hermione and I didn't get William back to our side until night time, after Hermione's dinner. He was sleeping in his mother's arms, with tiny gloves covering his hands to prevent him from scratching himself._**

**_The first time I saw William, I felt… I don't know how to describe the feeling in words… I don't know, proud maybe? The baby whom Hermione's holding is my son._**

**_My son._**

**_Oh my God._**

**_After Julia's death, I have never thought of parenting another child, not so soon at least. But here he is, William Potter, the boy who has the blood of the Potters (and the Grangers) flowing in his veins._**

**_I wonder what my parents will say if they know about this?_**

**_Hmm…_**

**_Okay, so their son is not married to his girlfriend, but knowing my father, I don't think he cares. As for my mother… I'm sure she will understand._**

**_Looking at our innocent baby, I wondered how were Hermione and I going to leave him in the orphanage. He's too helpless to be left there alone without his parents…._**

**_But that won't be happening until a month later, so I think I will just think about it next time._**

**_I decide to let Hermione and William to live here in my house before Hermione goes back to the Weasleys. Whoo! Imagine me, Hermione and William living here like a real family! Wow, this place is going to be lively, I can't wait!_**

**_Update you about me next time._**

**_Harry_**


	15. 7th of July 2004

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Author's Note: "Crime of Passion" is now available in Spanish! Go to my profile for more details.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 15: 7th of July 2004

**_7th of July 2004_**

_**Diary,**_

_**Now I'm in bed, with Hermione sleeping beside me and baby William sleeping in a crib nearby.**_

**_Okay, so I brought Hermione and William home today. Hermione loved it here once she stepped foot in here, I'm not sure about William though…_**

**_The first thing William did when he came into this house was, what else? Crying for his mum._**

_**So Hermione rushed to him and fed our baby while I cooked lunch. Then when I called Hermione that lunch was ready, she came with William in her arms and sat down, so that we could have lunch together.**_

**_Hermione loves William very much, she never puts him down in the crib. Instead she walks around the house with him in her arms. I wonder how her arms manage._**

**_I don't know whether it applies to all babies but William seems to drink his milk, a lot. Hermione has to feed him after every 4 hours (I can't help her, you know. She breastfeeds him.) William cries a lot too, every now and then I will hear a loud wailing from him and Hermione has to take care of him. I hope that he won't be a cry-baby when he grows older. _**

**_The only time I did help out today was during William's bathing time. Hermione handed him over to me so that she could have a bit of rest. But she did stand at one side and watch while I filled up the sink with water and gave our baby a bath right on the spot._**

_**Lucky for us, William was still too small to play with water, otherwise he would splash water all over the place and drench his parents wet.**_

_**Then I was responsible for helping William to put on his diaper and fresh set of clothes. I think William doesn't like to wear diapers, because he cries once he has one on. I carried him up and tried to make him quiet but he just wouldn't stop crying. It was until Hermione carried him off from me, then he kept quiet.**_

_**I think this little guy likes his mother more than his father. Sheesh.**_

**_Dinnertime came and I ended up making a meal for Hermione and myself, again. Hermione wanted to help, but she got her hands full with William. Lucky that I got my good cooking skills from my days at the Dursleys._**

_**When dinner was ready, Hermione came with William in her arms again. Finally I asked her did she ever get tired of carrying our baby. She said no.**_

"_**I want to carry him as much as I can… before I go back."**_

_**That shut me up. Hermione was thinking a month ahead. She knew that she couldn't carry William again after we left him at the orphanage.**_

_**We ate our dinner in an uncomfortable silence. Then I broke it by telling Hermione that I was sorry for asking a stupid question.**_

"**_It's okay. You didn't mean it." said Hermione quietly._**

_**Okay…**_

_**We went to bed at around 10pm and I zapped up this little blue crib for William in my bedroom. Hermione finished feeding our baby and she sang him to sleep. Yes, sang. Hermione actually sings. I had never heard her singing before… I guess it just come naturally for mothers.**_

**_To be honest, Hermione is a good singer. Her voice is kind of dreamy and soft. It took William just 1 minute to fall asleep straight away under the sound of her voice. Hermione kissed him and placed our baby into the crib._**

_**I leaned down and rested my arms on the crib, watching our baby slept. He looked just so innocent while he slept.**_

"_**Isn't he adorable?" whispered Hermione as we watched him.**_

_**He sure is. And I'm proud to be his father.**_

_**Uh oh. There's William, crying again. **_

_**William is adorable, yes, but sometimes I really wish I could keep him quiet with a spell. Why can't babies just sleep throughout the night like adults?**_

**_Hermione and I have come to agreement that we will take turns of taking care of William at night. Just now it's Hermione who took care of him, so now it's my turn._**

**_William is still crying, I have to go!_**

_**Harry**_


	16. 22nd of July 2004

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Author's Note: "Crime of Passion" is now available in Spanish! Go to my profile for more details.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 16: 22nd July 2004

**_22nd July 2004_**

_**Diary,**_

_**Twice.**_

_**Hermione cried twice this week. **_

**_And every time when she cried, I felt like crying along with her. _**

**_The first time she cried was on Monday. She finally decided to step out of the house to get some fresh air (a wide-brimmed hat was covering her face). I was left to take care of William in the house, but I was watching her through the window, in case anything happens. _**

_**I couldn't see Hermione's face under the hat. All I could see was her strolling around the garden freely.**_

**_Suddenly she stopped under a tree, her head low, as if she was looking at something. Her knees gave way and she sat down on the ground._**

**_Then I realized what she was looking at. I cursed and without thinking, I rushed out of the house with William in my arms._**

_**I hurried to my girlfriend. "Hermione…"**_

**_Hermione looked up and turned her head at me. Tears were in her eyes. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is." she whispered and pointed at the object in front of her._**

**_I kneeled down beside her and nodded slowly. "Yes, it's Julia's tombstone."_**

_**Hermione closed her eyes slowly and let her tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why did you…"**_

"**_I need something to remind me of her." I said quietly. "I'm sorry, Darling. You shouldn't be seeing this…"_**

**_Hermione lowered her head and wept. Her shoulders shook as she cried. The memory is just too painful for her, and for me. We could have Julia but no, she died unfairly._**

_**Hermione then moved closer to the tombstone and touched it. She sniffled and whispered, "I'm sorry, Julia…"**_

"**_Hermione… at least we still have William." I said finally. "… Y-your month is almost up, we must spend the rest of your days here as a family happily." _**

_**Hermione looked at me, then at our baby, who was looking around at his new surroundings innocently. **_

"_**Yes… we still have William…" said Hermione. I gave William to her and she hugged him lovingly, pressing her cheek against his and kissing his forehead. **_

_**She acted as if she would lose William once she let go.**_

_**

* * *

The second time Hermione cried was today.**_

**_Hermione managed to cheer up a little and we spent our last few days like a family. _**

**_We even took pictures of our baby and ourselves with my camera. There are so many of them that I think there're enough to fill an entire wall._**

**_Today was just another day for the three of us. Hermione (with William in her arms) and I sat down in the living room and gathered all of the photos that we had taken. We got this huge empty photo album and started to paste photos in it._**

**_For a moment, we did have fun, laughing at each other about our facial expressions in the pictures. We sometimes smiled at William's photos, because he looks so innocent and adorable in the pictures._**

**_Then the doorbell rang. So I went to the door and opened it._**

_**Ginny Weasley was outside. Immediately, I closed the door and called to her that I would be attending her shortly.**_

"**_And don't come in! My house is in a mess!" I yelled._**

**_Quickly, I warned Hermione and advised her to go upstairs to my bedroom (Ginny would never dream of going there). So she did, with William. And she hid there._**

**_The living room was in a mess, so I cleaned the whole room by magic and let Ginny in. Turns out that Ginny dropped by just to say 'hi'._**

_**I led her to the kitchen. We sat down and had a cup of tea. We talked about a couple of things, I was careful enough not to talk about my affair with Hermione and the baby.**_

"_**Have you found a girlfriend yet?" she asked.**_

_**I thought for a while and said no.**_

"_**Oh." she said quietly and stirred her tea absentmindedly.**_

_**I asked about the Weasleys and Hermione, as if I didn't know what had happened at all.**_

"_**Hermione is sick, she left home nearly a month ago to have a vacation."**_

"_**Where did she go?" I asked innocently.**_

_**Ginny shook her head and said she had no idea.**_

"_**Oh. I hope that she gets well soon." I said.**_

**_We continued to talk for a while before Ginny decided to leave. I saw her to the door and she asked me when I'm going back to The Burrow again to see the rest of the Weasleys._**

_**I smiled slightly and said, "When I'm free."**_

_**Ha, I won't step foot in that house again, not when that foul git is still around…**_

_**Ginny nodded and gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek before she left. I closed the door and ran upstairs to get Hermione out.**_

**_But when I arrived on the second floor, I saw her sitting there, on my bed, with tear stains on her cheeks. William was in her arms._**

"_**Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked.**_

_**Hermione looked at me sadly and turned her head away. Immediately I knew that I had said something stupid.**_

_**I sat down beside her. "Sorry." I whispered.**_

"**_I can't stand it, Harry." she said. "All this while I have been hiding, hiding my feelings for you in public, hiding my identity as a mother… I feel like I'm trapped in a cage… I'm so tired... "_**

_**I put my arms around her and held her close as she cried.**_

_**To be honest, I'm tired as well. When is this going to end? When will Hermione, William and I get to go out as a family freely without any worries?**_

_**Sometimes I think whether it is right to love Hermione. Will it be better if I just continue my relationship with Ginny and Hermione just go and be Ron's loyal wife?**_

**_Okay, now I'm physically tired, I'm going to bed (Hermione decides to take care of William by herself at night, I can't change her mind about that)._**

_**Until then,  
**__**Harry**_


	17. 24th of July 2004

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Author's Note: "Crime of Passion" is now available in Spanish! Go to my profile for more details.

Thank you all for your reviews! Sorry for not updating for a long time, I got a huge writer's block…

Chapter 17: 24th July 2004

**_24th of July 2004_**

_**Diary,**_

_**Today is probably the worst day of my life… okay, the second worst day of my life, after the day Julia died.**_

_**Today is the day we send William to the orphanage.**_

**_I woke up in this morning and I felt like I didn't sleep at all. I wanted to eat one of Fred and George's inventions, so that I would end up sick. Then I would not need to bring William to the orphanage._**

**_There was silence around me. Hermione had her back facing me as she slept (at least, I thought she was sleeping). All I could hear was the clock ticking on my bed._**

**_I didn't know how long I had been awake on my bed, it was like a long while before I heard William crying in his crib._**

**_I got up. So did Hermione, who got up in just a second. I guess she herself didn't sleep either._**

**_I went downstairs and started to make breakfast while Hermione took care of William._**

_**I did everything as slow as I could, so that we could bring William to the orphanage in a later time. When breakfast was finished, I went upstairs to get Hermione.**_

_**Hermione was patting William gently as she rocked and fed him. I called her but she didn't respond. She acted like she was in a trance.**_

**_It is a heartbreaking sight. I didn't know what to do back then. I went to her and sat down beside her. Hermione didn't even acknowledge that I was there. I looked at our baby. William was drinking his milk and… looking at me at the same time._**

**_That pair of innocent eyes made me wanted to cry. _**

**_And the memory of seeing it right now brings tears to my eyes._**

_**That little guy hadn't a clue of what's going on. He didn't know that we would send him to an orphanage. He just spent his morning like any other baby while his parents looked as if he's going to die.**_

_**

* * *

After breakfast, I was about to clean up the table when Hermione offered to help. She asked me to play with William instead.**_

**_So I did. I went upstairs and brought our baby out of the crib. William doesn't know how to say 'Dada' or 'Mama' yet, but when I played with him, I really hope that he could. _**

**_I just want to hear him call me 'Dada', just once._**

_**I spent the whole morning, walking around the house with William in my arms. I now understand why Hermione doesn't want to put William down. It's wonderful to have your flesh and blood in your arms.**_

**_

* * *

Afternoon came and it's time for us to go to the orphanage. I put William down unwillingly and changed his clothes. I packed his things while Hermione packed her own stuff in her trunk._**

_**When everything was done, I stared at the crib for a while before I removed it with my wand.**_

_**Taking the crib away from my room makes a huge difference, its absence simply proves that William doesn't live here anymore.**_

_**

* * *

At the orphanage, the matron asked us whether we wanted to reconsider of putting William in the orphanage.**_

**_For a moment, I thought of saying yes. I wanted to turn around and just leave with my girlfriend and my son._**

_**Suddenly, a thought came into my head. I thought of me, Hermione and William playing in the playground, freely. There're no reporters following us. We played like one happy family.**_

**_And I thought, if putting William in the orphanage for a period of time could exchange a lifetime of happiness and freedom for the three of us, I would do it._**

_**So I told the matron that we would put William in the orphanage for a time being and we would go back for him as soon as we were able to.**_

_**That's a promise I made to myself. I will go back for William, even if it does kill me to.**_

_**Hermione handed William to the matron and she took out the shell necklace that was somewhat similar to mine and hers. She placed it around our son's neck and she kissed him on the forehead.**_

_**Then she dashed out of the door.**_

_**I quickly said to the matron, "Please take care of him. We must be off."**_

_**The matron nodded. I looked at William and gave him a pat on the head. "Bye, little guy. Mummy and I will come back soon."**_

_**Then I left.**_

**_

* * *

I ran around the orphanage to look for Hermione and I found her, squatting down outside the walls of the orphanage, crying._**

_**Seeing her like that wasn't easy. It broke my heart. I don't really understand exactly how a mother feels when her baby is taken away from her, but as a father, it's upsetting to have your son taken away from you.**_

_**I squatted down as well and Hermione just leaned on my shoulder and continued to cry.**_

"_**We will be reunited again, I promise," I whispered as I rubbed Hermione's back to calm her down.**_

"_**No, it is me who should be promising you," said Hermione weakly and shifted back to look at me.**_

"_**Huh?"**_

_**Hermione swallowed and stared at me with determination. "I'm going to tell Ron when I get home. I will get a divorce."**_

**_

* * *

_ **

_Hermione went home by herself today. I myself hung around_ The Three Broomsticks _for a while before I went home._

**_When I got home and sat on the sofa, I felt that something was amiss. _**

_**Then I realised what's going on.**_

_**The house is too quiet. **_

**_That's because Hermione and William are gone. _**

_**My "family" is gone. I'm now a single man living alone in a house once more.**_

_**I sat back on my sofa and closed my eyes. The house sure looks lonely without Hermione and William around.**_

_**I miss Hermione and William already. I hope they will be able to come back to this house soon.**_

_**Harry**_

* * *

William closed the diary and got up. He looked around the house. Suddenly, he felt that he had lived in the house for his entire life.

Walking into the kitchen slowly, William looked at the quiet place and tried to imagine himself as a baby, having a meal with his parents.

But he failed, William had no idea what he himself looked like when he was a few weeks old, he had no photos of himself…

Wait a minute.

William remembered his father writing about having photo albums. However, Harry didn't mention anything about their whereabouts in his diary.

Immediately, William went to search for the photo albums. He searched every single drawers and cupboards on the first floor before he rushed up to the second floor.

He went to his father's bedroom and opened the first drawer that he saw.

And there they were, the photo albums, all placed neatly in the drawer.

Carrying them out as if they were precious gems, William sat on the bed and flipped open the first album.

The photos were old, but William could still make out who's who in the album. His father certainly wasn't joking when he wrote that the photos were enough to fill an entire wall. There were so many of them!

William smiled as he looked at the photos of himself. He couldn't imagine that his parents would take so many of them…

William flipped to another page and his smile faded.

It's a photo of him and his parents.

Harry and Hermione looked proud and happy in the photo. Both of them were holding William between them. It was a beautiful family portrait.

William ran his fingers along the photo, directly on his parents' faces.

When this family took the photo, none of the members knew that they would be separated forever in just a few months' time.

A drop of tear landed on the photo. William wished that he could go back in time and see his parents.

Then he could call them Mum and Dad, just like what his father wanted.


	18. 1st of August 2004

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Author's Note: "Crime of Passion" is now available in Spanish! Go to my profile for more details.

Thank you all for your reviews! Sorry for not updating for a long time, I got a huge writer's block, again! This story is getting very hard to write…

Chapter 18: 1st of August 2004

William fell asleep on his father's bed, with all the family photos around him. The next day, he woke up and the first photo he saw was the photo of his parents, standing together in the kitchen, washing dishes. They looked just like any other happy couple.

Slowly, William got up and gathered all of them so that he could put them back into the album neatly. He then picked out the family photo and went downstairs.

* * *

In the living room, William conjured up a photo frame and placed the photo in. He then put it neatly on the mantelpiece at the fireplace. 

Ding Dong

William went to open the door. His mouth dropped open slightly at the sight.

"Ginny?"

"May I come in?" asked Ginny.

"Um, sure." said William, stepping aside.

Ginny came into the house. She looked around the house with an odd look on her face. William had a feeling that she was thinking about the past, when she used to come to this house to visit his father.

"Make yourself comfortable. I will go and get a drink for you." said William.

Ginny didn't respond. She was looking at the photo on the mantelpiece.

William ducked into the kitchen and made a cup of tea. He glanced at Ginny as he did. Ginny had gone right in front of the fireplace to look at the photo. The sorrow was painfully clear on her face.

William went out to the living room and placed the drink down on the table. Ginny quickly came back to the sofa and sat down.

"So… um, what makes you come?" asked William.

"I want to tell you something." said Ginny.

"Okay."

"William… Neville and I are getting married."

William blinked in surprise. "You are?"

Ginny nodded.

William was silent for a while before he said, "That's great. It's about time, you know."

Ginny's cheeks went pink and smiled shyly. This was the first time William ever saw her like that.

"Neville and I want you to come to the wedding." continued Ginny.

"When is it?"

"A month later."

"Okay, I will go."

Silence.

"So, err, how are things between you and Miss Lestrange?" asked Ginny.

William's mind went blank for a moment. Then he said, "How did you know that she's a…"

"Oh come on, Draco Malfoy posted a huge picture of his son and Mary along with the wedding announcement. We all saw it." said Ginny.

"You and Neville don't hate her?"

"Is there any reason why we should?" asked Ginny.

"Well, her grandparents are the ones who… err…"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't hate her. Neither does Neville. He says that it's her grandparents who drove his parents to insanity, not her. Besides, she seems to be a good type."

"She is." said William quietly.

"So how're things between you two?" asked Ginny in concern.

"We broke up. I don't want us to meet the same fate my parents do…"

Ginny frowned.

"Wrong move, William." said Ginny.

"Huh?"

"Wrong move. Do you think you can forget Mary easily once she has married to Aidoneus Malfoy?"

William was quiet.

"No, if I haven't known you better, you won't forget her. Even though she's married, you will still go and find her and history will repeat itself."

Ginny reached out and took William's hand. "She's engaged, but that doesn't mean she's already married. You still have the chance to get her from Malfoy. Don't give up until she says 'I do'. Don't repeat what your father did."

"Ginny… I think I can live perfectly fine without Mary. I will not repeat history." said William finally.

"Really?" asked Ginny. Then she got up. "Don't let me find you and Mary in court."

She was about to leave when she turned and looked at William seriously. "I'm serious. Your parents gave their lives to have you and they love you, very much. Don't disappoint them."

* * *

After Ginny left, William was left alone with his thoughts. He then took the diary and opened it.

* * *

**_1st of August 2004_**

**_Diary,_**

**_Yesterday was my birthday and Diary, that's one of the best birthdays I ever have._**

**_Well, sort of._**

**_Yesterday, I woke up, feeling someone's lips on mine. I blinked and when my vision was clear, I found out that it was Hermione who was kissing me._**

**_Naturally, I just kissed her back and when we released each other, I asked her her purpose of coming here._**

**_She replied that it's my birthday and she wanted to celebrate with me._**

**_"What about your family, your work?"_**

**_"Today is my day-off and I told the Weasleys that I will be out for the whole day in the muggle world."_**

**_Hermione lay down, her head on my chest. "So I'm yours for the whole day."_**

**_She smiled at me. "So what shall we do today?"_**

**_I smiled back and wrapped my arms around her. "Let's just lie here for a while."_**

**_"Okay." Hermione whispered and we just lay there on my bed for an hour, with our arms around each other. We even talked a bit as we did._**

**_

* * *

By the time we decided to get out of my bed, it's already afternoon. So we decided to have lunch. _**

**_"Harry, you just sit right here. I will make lunch." said Hermione cheerfully as she pushed me down on a chair._**

**_"But I want to help you." I said in protest._**

**_"No way." said Hermione. "You're the birthday boy, I won't let you lay a finger on the cooking. If you insist, I will hex you."_**

**_I gave in and watched as Hermione made lunch. She walked around the kitchen, checking on the soup, cutting the vegetables… every move she made was gentle and for some reason, heart-warming._**

**_I just don't understand why Ron doesn't appreciate her like I do._**

**_Hermione caught me staring at her and she tapped me on the head with the soup ladle._**

**_"What are you looking at?"_**

**_I smiled. "Nothing."_**

**_Hermione looked at me as if I have gone nuts and went back to her cooking._**

**_

* * *

Hermione's cooking was excellent and we managed to finish everything in just half an hour. Then we sat down, trying to think of what to do for the rest of the day when someone knocked on the door. _**

**_"I will get it." I said and went to the door._**

**_It's Ginny at the door._**

**_"Hi Harry." she said._**

**_I turned around and heard a loud CRACK. Hermione had Disapparated to elsewhere in the house._**

**_"Hi." I replied, glad that Hermione would go out of sight without me warning her. "What's up?"_**

**_Ginny handed me a box. "Here, happy birthday."_**

**_"What is it?"_**

**_"A birthday cake, made by me and my mum."_**

**_"Aww, you two shouldn't have. Thanks."_**

**_There was silence before Ginny asked, "Are you going to ask me into the house?"_**

**_"Um… sorry, I can't. My Quidditch team mates are coming over later and I know that you don't like them." I lied._**

**_"Oh… okay then. Err, I will just go now." said Ginny._**

**_I smiled and gave another word of thanks before sending Ginny off. I felt rather guilty, lying to Ginny like that, but I had no choice._**

**_I found Hermione in my bedroom and this time, she didn't cry. She just looked slightly depressed. I guess she have already used to it._**

**_"Are you all right?" I asked in concern._**

**_Hermione smiled slightly. "I will be fine."_**

**_"Ginny and Mrs Weasley made me a birthday cake. Why don't we eat together later?" I asked gently._**

**_Hermione's smile became brighter and she nodded. "Let's have it for dinner."_**

**_

* * *

We decided to sit on the sofa, listen to music and read together for the rest of the day. It's not very interesting, but as long as we are together, we are contented. _****_

* * *

When evening came, we brought out the cake and before I cut it, Hermione stopped me and she conjured two candles. One was shaped like 2 and another one shaped like 4. She then placed them on the cake and lit them. _**

**_"Make a wish, Harry." she said._**

**_I did. I wish that… well, I didn't say it out loud, so I suppose that it's all right. I wish that William, Hermione and I will be together again, soon._**

**_I hope that isn't too much._**

**_Then I blew out the candles and Hermione kissed me. "Happy birthday, Dear."_**

**_

* * *

As the birthday cake was a little too much for the two of us, I decided to keep it for tomorrow's breakfast. _**

**_As night falls in Godric's Hollow, we made love. We satisfied our lonely hearts and our desire for each other as we did it on my bed. We flung our thoughts aside, not having a care for the world._**

**_When it's over, we just lay there, our hands held tight together. We were like two very lonely people, enjoying each other's company._**

**_"I should go home now." whispered Hermione, her voice sounded like she was in a trance._**

**_"Don't." I said simply as I brushed my lips against her hair._**

**_"I have to, I didn't tell the Weasleys that I will be staying overnight outside." said Hermione weakly._**

**_I didn't respond. So, finally, I said, "You're not a child anymore, Darling. You don't have to tell them everything."_**

**_Entwining my fingers with hers, she said softly, "You're right. But I have to go back, or else the Weasleys will get suspicious."_**

**_So she got out of my bed and put on her clothes. I was still on my bed, naked and tired from our lovemaking._**

**_"I'm doing this for our future." said Hermione apologetically and she kissed me on the lips. "I will see you soon, my love."_**

**_After Hermione left, I just lay on my bed. Although I was tired, I didn't feel like sleeping. It was like hours before I decided to tell you about my day._**

**_Poor Hermione._**

**_Poor me._**

**_Poor William._**

**_Harry_**

* * *

William closed the diary. Ginny's words and his father's entry remained in his mind. He's now confused. So what was he going to do now? Get Mary back before it's too late? Or just move on without her? 


	19. 19th of September 2004

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Author's Note: "Crime of Passion" is now available in Spanish! Go to my profile for more details.

Thank you all for your reviews! Sorry for not updating for a long time, I got a huge writer's block, again! This story is getting very hard to write…

Chapter 19: 19th of September 2004

William spent the next few days, working madly in his office, just because he wanted to get his mind off his problems.

However, when a Malfoy was getting married, he or she would take all chances to brag whatever he or she was going to do for the wedding. Almost every day, William could see an article featuring the news about the upcoming wedding of Aidoneus Malfoy and Mary Lestrange.

And everytime he saw one, William felt a dull pain in his heart and wanted to crush the daft of the article. But then his boss would kill him if he did that, so William controlled himself and continued to edit the article.

One evening, when William stepped out of his house for a walk, he bumped into the last two people he would want to see on Earth.

Aidoneus Malfoy and Mary Lestrange.

Aidoneus had his arm around Mary's waist. Both of them were wearing expensive dress robes. It was like they had returned from watching a play or something. Mary even had a large diamond ring on the third finger of her left hand.

Mary looked at William and then turned her head away awkwardly while Aidoneus smirked. "Well well, if it isn't the bastard of Potter and Granger."

William scowled.

Aidoneus pulled Mary closer to him. "Are you going to try to take Mary away from me?"

William didn't respond.

"Come on, I dare you." sang Aidoneus.

William didn't move. He knew what would happen if he hit a Malfoy. His name would hit the headlines tomorrow and he would probably get fired.

Seeing that William had no response, Aidoneus sneered. "Just as I have expected, you are just a coward. I have no idea what Mary sees in you… are you sure you are a Potter? Maybe you are some kid that bitch Granger gave birth to by sleeping with another guy…"

That did it.

William threw himself on Malfoy and both of them ended up fighting on the ground.

"Stop it, you two, stop it!" screamed Mary.

Malfoy pushed William off him and he got up, taking out his wand. William got up and took out his wand too.

"I dare you to call my mother a bitch again!"

"I'm right! Your mother is a bitch!"

"Well your father is a bloody wimp!" snapped William.

"Crucio!" roared Malfoy.

William lay himself flat on the floor to avoid the spell.

"I will kill you for saying that!" said Malfoy.

William got up angrily. Fire was in his eyes. Right now, he didn't care about anything else, all he wanted to do was to kill the person in front of him. "Not before I kill you first! Avada…"

That's when Mary stood in front of Aidoneus.

"Mary!" said William in horror.

"William, don't do it, please!" pleaded Mary.

Looking at Mary and Aidoneus, William lowered his wand. "You do have feelings for Malfoy, that's why you shield him from me, isn't it?" said William quietly.

Mary looked as if William had accused her of killing someone.

"No, I…" she started.

William turned and left.

* * *

When William got home, he stood for a while before he threw his wand aside, then he picked up everything he could reach and threw them all over the room. He just wanted to break things to express his anger and frustrations…

A minute later, William had done throwing and all his items were on the floor, all in pieces. He went to his sofa and threw himself onto it.

Why did Mary shield Aidoneus from him?

Was it because she finally developed feelings for that git?

But then the look on her face when William asked her about her feelings for Aidoneus…

William closed his eyes and turned over his body before opening them again.

And saw the diary.

William closed his eyes, not really wanted to read the diary. He had read it and so far, he gained nothing except misery and sadness…

However, William could hear the diary calling for him, wanting him to open it and read his father's entries…

It was like half an hour before William finally gave in.

**_

* * *

19th of September 2004_**

_**Diary,**_

_**Today is Hermione's birthday.**_

**_Knowing that she had to work on her birthday, I went to Flourish and Blotts this morning and stayed there, all because I wanted to accompany Hermione the whole day._**

**_Hermione was delighted to see me at the bookshop. Her boss, Calliope, however, wasn't pleased, because I kept on hanging around in the shop and not buying anything._**

**_Evening came. I was flipping through a book on Quidditch and taking glances at Hermione, who was doing some accounts at the counter._**

**_Hermione looked up and smiled at me. Our eyes were locked for a moment before Calliope threw up her hands and said, "Oh I give up! The sight of you two here is making sick! Granger, if you want to spend your birthday with your best friend, go ahead, I'm giving you a day-off!"_**

_**Hermione closed her account book with a snap. **_

"_**Really!" she said in delight.**_

"_**Yeah, now get out of here." said Calliope impatiently.**_

_**Hermione smiled and said, "Oh thank you! Don't tell my family about this, I don't want them to know that I have a day-off."**_

"_**Whatever." said Calliope.**_

_**Happily, Hermione put on her hat and made her way to me. Putting my arm around her shoulders in a friendly way, I led her out of the shop.**_

**_

* * *

To avoid our friends, Hermione and I went to muggle London. Holding hands together, we just strolled down the street with no worries._**

**_We then went into a café for a bit of drink and ice cream. As usual, I ordered one vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips for Hermione and one glass of mocha for myself._**

"_**Where do you want to go after this?" I asked cheerfully after Hermione fed me with a scoop of her ice cream.**_

"**_I don't know. You?" asked Hermione after she took a sip of mocha from my glass._**

_**I shrugged. "I don't know either."**_

"_**Look Dan, isn't that Harry Potter?" asked someone from a few tables away. "And that… isn't that Hermione Granger?"**_

_**I went pale, so did Hermione. Then immediately, I searched for my pockets for my wallet. Hermione kept her head as low as possible.**_

"_**Miss, I would pay the bill…" I said to the waitress.**_

"_**Oh come on, Emma, you know that Harry Potter isn't real." said another voice.**_

_**I stopped searching for my wallet and slowly turned to the young couple sitting nearby. Both of them were looking at me with amusement. **_

_**The girl giggled and said, "I know that. It's just that they look so much like the characters." **_

_**The boy grinned and said to Harry, "Sorry, Sir. My friend is crazy."**_

"**_I'm not!" said the girl in protest and pouted._**

_**Dan laughed and said, "All right, we better drink up our coffee, they're getting cold."**_

_**I sighed in relief and turned back to the waitress. "I will pay later."**_

_**Hermione just looked like she was going to pass out.**_

_**That was close! I thought that Hermione and I have been recognized by some witch or wizard…**_

**_But after that tiny incident, Hermione and I had no mood to stay any longer, so I asked the waitress back so that I could pay for our orders._**

**_

* * *

After we stepped out of the parlour, we walked for a moment when Hermione said that she would like to go to see some baby stuff._**

_**That made my heart stopped for a moment. For a while, I thought Hermione was pregnant again, but then she told me that she just wanted to see them so that if we ever get William out from the orphanage, she could give them to him.**_

_**So I said 'okay' and we went to the nearest shop that sold baby accessories.**_

**_

* * *

Once we stepped in, the salesgirl asked us if we wanted anything. As I told that her that we were browsing, Hermione had already left and went to look at the row of baby clothing._**

_**I went to her and saw her looking, no, staring at the neat rows of baby shoes.**_

"_**Look at this, Harry. Aren't they adorable?" asked Hermione, smiling and showing me a pair of dark blue shoes with yellow stars on them.**_

_**Smiling, I nodded truthfully.**_

"_**I wonder what will William be like when he starts to walk." said Hermione, looking at the pair of shoes fondly.**_

**_She then put them back before walking off again. I followed her. _**

_**Hermione was smiling as she looked through all the baby boys' accessories. I believed that she was picturing William having those stuff when he's older.**_

_**When she was finished with the boys' section, she saw the dresses at girls' section and her smile faded.**_

"_**Julia would love to have those." she muttered, looking at the dresses.**_

_**For a moment, I pictured Julia wearing a pretty dress and calling me 'Daddy'.**_

_**I sighed and placed my hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione looked at me and smiled slightly before she made her way to the prams section.**_

_**

* * *

It took us a long time to finish browsing the shop. When we decided to leave, Hermione suddenly went to the boys' section again and picked up the pair of shoes we saw earlier.**_

"_**I want to give this to William when he starts to walk." said Hermione, smiling.**_

**_Isn't Hermione the best mother in this world or what? She won't stop thinking about William, even though they have been separated. Today is her birthday, but instead of buying a gift for herself, she decides to buy a gift for her son._**

**_Hermione headed straight to the counter and took out her purse, wanting to pay for the shoes. But then I told her that I would like to pay for the shoes._**

_**If the mother chooses the gift, let the father pay for it.**_

_**

* * *

Hermione just loved those shoes. She was hugging them as we stepped out of the shop, as if William had already wore them and she hugged them to feel William's presence….**_

_**Hey, what am I writing? I write as if William has died… Touch Wood!**_

_**Anyway, as much as Hermione loved the shoes, she couldn't bring them home, because the Weasleys would ask questions if they saw her bringing back a pair of baby shoes.**_

**_So she left them with me. We went for dinner at a lovely Italian restaurant before Hermione decided to go home._**

**_

* * *

There you go, Diary, this is how Hermione and I celebrate Hermione's birthday. The shoes are now in the box that comes with them. I'm going to put them in my bedroom later._**

**_I took them out just now to have a look and each is as big as my palm (minus the fingers)._**

_**I have to admit, the shoes do look very cute.**_

_**Can't wait to see William wearing them.**_

_**Okay, I'm going off to bed.**_

_**Harry**_

* * *

William immediately put the diary aside and dashed upstairs. He went to his father's bedroom and opened all drawers and cupboards for the shoes.

Tossing everything out of their places, William didn't stop until he found a shoebox in the small cupboard under his father's desk.

He got it out and opened it.

There they were, the first and only shoes that his parents gave him. They looked old but still in good condition, since no one had ever worn them.

Taking them out, William looked at them with fondness. No wonder his mother loved them. If he was still a baby, he would love to wear them too, because they looked beautiful. To William, this pair of shoes was the best one he ever had.

"Thanks Mum. Thanks Dad."


	20. The Final Entry

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Author's Note: "Crime of Passion" is now available in Spanish! Go to my profile for more details.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 20: The Final Entry

On the day of the wedding, William stayed at home, lying on the sofa with the diary close to his heart.

Outside, the weather was clear, perfect for a wedding. However, it's raining in William's heart as he thought of Mary marrying Aidoneus Malfoy.

William imagined the wedding once: Mary in her wedding dress, standing at the front of the aisle, looking as beautiful as could be. She had a bouquet of white roses in her hands and a veil over her head. She lifted up her head to listen to the priestess's talk.

"Miss Mary Lestrange, do you willing to take Mr Aidoneous Malfoy as your lawful wedded husband…"

Then William wasn't willing to think any further.

Closing his eyes, William sighed. Part of him wanted to go and ruin the wedding, but another part of him wanted to let Mary go, for the good (?) of their future…

William listlessly opened the diary and flipped through the pages. He flipped past the last entry that he had read and saw the date of the next entry, which made him sat up.

2nd of October 2004

It's the last entry of his father's diary.

Quickly, William began to read.

**_

* * *

2nd October 2004_**

_**Diary,**_

**_Ronald Weasley is the foulest git on Earth! He doesn't see Hermione as a wife or lover. He just sees her as a… no, an object!_**

**_A very valuable object, to be exact._**

_**One that he will never ever let go.**_

_**And what is he trying to do taking Hermione to a play tonight? **_

_**That's right, Hermione told me over lunch. Ron is going to take her to a Shakespeare play tonight.**_

_**That's really odd.**_

**_I mean it! Hermione told me that Ron wouldn't let her go. And then suddenly he just decided to bring her to a play, what does he think he's doing? _**

_**Is he trying to make it up to Hermione for all the things that he had done?**_

_**Maybe he is.**_

_**But the thing is, does Ron still love her?**_

_**Well, if he still does and wants to treat Hermione as a wife, and Hermione wants to go back to his side…**_

**_I will give Hermione back to Ron. _**

_**Of course I'm not trying to be noble or something. I have loved Hermione for like 8 months, I even have a son with her. Do you think I will let her go back to Ron just like that?**_

_**No, I'm not like Ron. I'm not that possessive. If Hermione wants to be with Ron, let her be. I will just be single and take care of William myself.**_

_**And of course I will miss her. I will miss her and this very short relationship that we have.**_

_**You probably that I'm stupid to let it go, just like that. But the thing is, I love her. If I want her to be happy, I will just let her go.**_

**_I wonder what will happen if Hermione and I realize our love for each other way before we love Ron and Ginny respectively? I'm sure that everything will be different if that happens._**

_**I don't know why the hell the Gods want to play such a cruel joke on me and Hermione. **_

_**I just wish that I have a Time-Turner. I want to go back to the time before Hermione is married. Maybe I could stop her from marrying Ron then.**_

_**Being single and love someone else is less damaging than being married and love someone else…**_

_**What am I writing?**_

_**Anyway, I'm going off, I'm going to confront Ron and see if he's really wants to make it up to Hermione. If he still loves her, then I will take William and leave England.**_

_**If he doesn't and just want to keep Hermione as a wife… well, I will keep fighting until he's willing to give Hermione up.**_

**_I hope that William won't grow up to be like me. If he falls for someone who already has a boyfriend or is engaged, I will tell him to go for it. Never give up until she says "I do"._**

_**Because once you are in love with a married person, you can't turn back. You will just go deeper and deeper.**_

**_Look at me. I have a love affair with a married woman and look where it gives us? Death of our daughter, separation from our son and a very little amount of happiness. To be honest, I feel the same as Hermione. I feel very tired and trapped from hiding our relationship from the public. I even broke Ginny's heart so that I could be with Hermione. _**

**_I just hope that Ginny will forgive me for everything I have done._**

_**That's why I want to tell William to go for it. I don't want him to make the same mistake like his parents did.**_

_**Okay, update you about me later**_

_**Harry**_

* * *

William finished the diary and then he suddenly threw it aside. He looked at his watch and got up. He then rushed out of the house.

* * *

At the church of Hera, the Goddess of Marriage, Aidoneus Malfoy and Mary Lestrange were ready (well, maybe not Mary…) to be wed.

The Malfoys and the Lestranges were sitting at their seats near them, looking as proud as could be. The guests all looked pleased at the sight of Mary and Aidoneus standing together in their wedding outfits.

Aidoneus looked bored as he listened to the priestess read an extract from the book of marriages. Mary tried hard not to look miserable. Looking at Aidoneus, who was yawning impolitely, she was thinking whether she would be happier if the groom was William instead of her cousin. She closed her eyes and sighed softly.

The Weasleys and Neville were invited too, but they were invited simply because they were pureblood as well. Draco Malfoy did it just to keep up a good reputation in the society.

"See William around?" whispered Neville to the Weasleys.

"No." said Fred after a while.

"I rather stay at home if I were him." said George.

"Poor boy." said Arthur.

"Stupid is more like it." muttered Ginny

The priestess closed her book and cleared her throat.

"Finally." muttered Aidoneus.

The priestess ignored his attitude.

"We are here to witness the marriage of Mr Aidoneus Narcissus Malfoy and Miss Mary Bellatrix Lestrange. If there's anyone who thinks that this couple should not be wed, speak up now."

Everyone was silent. The Weasleys and Neville looked at each other uncomfortably. Mary just stared at her roses with resignation.

"Now, do you, Aidoneus Narcissus Malfoy, take Mary Bellatrix Lestrange to be your lawful wedded wife and promise to love her as long as you both shall live?"

"Yeah, I do." said Aidoneus lazily.

Molly shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

"Do you, Mary Bellatrix Lestrange, take Aidoneus Narcissus Malfoy to be your lawful wedded husband and promise to love him as long as you both shall live?"

Mary was silent.

Ginny bit her lower lip.

Suddenly, someone shouted "Bombarda!" and the church's double doors burst open with a huge force.

Everyone looked around in shock as a figure walked through the opening.

"William!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Potter?" asked Aidoneus in shock.

William stormed onto the aisle and said loudly, "This wedding is suspended for the time-being!"

Draco Malfoy got up, saying, "William Potter, how dare you come here and say…"

"Shut up, Malfoy! This is just between me, your son and Mary!" snapped William angrily.

He turned back to Mary. "Mary, I'm going to ask you one last time. Are you willing to be Mrs Malfoy? Will you be happy if you are married to him?"

Mary looked at William, stumped.

"If you are happy to be Mrs Malfoy, I will let you go and get myself out of your life right now. I don't ask for anything. I just want you to be happy." said William quietly.

Putting his hands on Mary's shoulders, William looked into his lover's eyes. "Tell me the truth."

The guests looked at Mary anxiously. Mary looked at William, then at her cousin, not knowing what to say.

Aidoneus was now examining his nails. William was still staring at her, waiting for her answer. The Malfoys and the Lestranges were glaring at her, as if they were daring her to say that she was not happy to be married to her cousin. The Weasleys and Neville gave her a "Please don't say that you are happy" look.

Mary thought for a while. Finally, after a look at her cousin, she opened her mouth to speak.


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: Back off, if you know what's good for you.

Author's Note: "Crime of Passion" is now available in Spanish! Go to my profile for more details.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 21: Epilogue

8 years later.

29 year old William Potter placed his special bouquet of flowers (a combination of roses, lilies, sunflowers etc) onto his parents' grave. He looked up to the clear blue sky and looked at the clouds as the wind blew his hair gently.

"Daddy, we're here!"

William turned around. "Harriet, Hermes!"

6 year-old Harriet Potter ran to her father merrily. She had long black hair and pretty green eyes. She, like her father, was carrying a special bouquet of flowers with one hand.

Her other hand was holding the hand of a 4 year-old boy with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with blue shorts.

"Look at the flowers, Daddy, aren't they nice?" asked Harriet, showing William the flowers.

William nodded. "Did you pick them out yourself?"

"Harriet and I did." said Hermes quickly.

William smiled gently and ruffled Hermes's and Harriet's hair. "Good. Where's Mummy?"

"Oh my Goodness, I just can't keep up with you two." said a voice.

William looked up and smiled. He got up and looked at his wife, Mary Lestrange Potter.

Mary was wearing a pink dress with white patterns on it. In her arms, she was carrying a 2 year old boy, who had a blue checker shirt with white trousers. He had black hair and brown eyes.

Mary put the boy down and Harriet took the boy's hand. "Come Julian, I will bring you to Grandpa and Grandma…"

The three kids stood in front of Harry and Hermione's graves and Harriet placed the bouquet down.

"Can't believe that 8 years will pass by so quickly." muttered William.

Holding William's hand, Mary nodded. They watched as their three children finished paying their respects to Harry and Hermione and now started to run around the place as they played.

"Hey, be careful! Harriet, watch over your brothers!" called William.

"Okay!" called Harriet back.

"I'm so glad that I didn't say I'm happy to marry my cousin during the ceremony." said Mary, sighing happily. "Then I won't have Harriet, Hermes and Julian."

"Hey, you have forgotten someone." reminded William, sounded hurt.

Mary giggled and wrapped her hands around William's arm. "I haven't. I'm happy to have you as well."

Smiling, William said, "It's a good thing that I followed Dad's advice. Not to give up until you says "I do". I'm glad that history didn't repeat itself."

Mary nodded. "Me too."

Giving a light kiss on Mary's forehead, William went back to watch his three children playing.

After a while, Mary said, "All right, kids! Time to go home!"

The children ran to their parents. Taking her two sons' hands, Mary left first and Harriet followed.

William was about to follow when he heard laughter behind. He turned and saw…

His parents.

Not only that, he saw his parents playing around with a girl with black hair and brown eyes.

It's Julia, his sister.

William watched as his father lifted Julia up. Julia laughed and Hermione giggled.

Looking at the lovely scene, William couldn't help smiling.

"Daddy, who are you smiling at?" called Harriet.

William blinked before he turned back to his daughter. "I was, um…"

He looked back at his family and realised that they were gone.

"Come on, Uncle Neville and Aunt Ginny are coming today! I want to see them!" said Harriet, jumping impatiently.

William didn't respond as he thought about the image that he saw. Then he smiled and turned back to Harriet.

"All right, I'm coming." said William and he took Harriet's hand.

Before he started walking, William looked back at the spot where he saw his family again and whispered, "Goodbye."

Hand-in-hand, the father and daughter left the cemetery, leaving the bouquets of flowers behind on the graves.

The End


End file.
